El arte de ser tres
by The Melancholy Drama Queen
Summary: Shaoran y Tomoyo han sido novios desde los quince años, han experimentado todo juntos, son aceptados por sus compañeros y familia y aunque parecen ser la pareja perfecta y prometen ir juntos a la universidad su mundo se pone de cabeza cuando llega la chica nueva a su último año de preparatoria: Sakura Kinomoto. Es tierna, es lista, es guapa y les gusta a ambos.
1. Cabeza hueca

**EL ARTE DE SER TRES…**

Shaoran y Tomoyo han sido novios desde los quince años, han experimentado todo juntos, son aceptados por sus compañeros y familia y aunque parecen ser la pareja perfecta y prometen ir juntos a la universidad su mundo se pone de cabeza cuando llega la chica nueva a su último año de preparatoria: Sakura Kinomoto. Es tierna, es lista, es guapa y les gusta a ambos. Tomoyo jamás había sentido eso por ninguna chica hasta que la conoció, Shaoran no había sentido nada por nadie hasta que la conoció; una pequeña propuesta para conocerse los tres pondrá a la pareja en aprietos cuando Sakura acceda a entrar en esa relación para tener un poliamor nada común dentro de la preparatoria. Las cosas podrían cambiar o mantenerse como siempre hasta que uno de los tres decida que está enamorado y no quiere más que permanecer en: pareja.

 **Capítulo 1.- Cabeza hueca**

"Como dijo John Lennon, vivimos en un mundo en el que hay que esconderse para hacer el amor mientras la violencia se practica a plena luz del día"

(Shaoran)

Freddie Mercury no daba entrevistas, desde que inicio hasta que él murió. Una vez dijo de sí mismo: «Yo me considero un hombre extremista. Creo que tengo un lado muy blando y un lado muy duro, puedo ser muy vulnerable como un bebé y al mismo tiempo muy fuerte, no tengo un punto medio.», de ponerme a pensar que él fuera gay, bisexual, una completa alma perdida como en alguna ocasión logre escuchar de chicos que por supuesto no conocen de la música creo que no conoceríamos a ese icono de la música rock.

Me gustaba mucho su música, la letra de sus canciones. Más cuando me pongo a trabajar. Creo que de no haber sido así de escandaloso y tan criticado no me gustaría como hasta ahora, aun después de que el grupo ya no existe como tal.

 _I want to break free_ , quiero mi libertad como lo habían escrito hace años. No había libertad como antes. No, no tengo una mala vida, me gusta como vivo; no tengo mucho dinero, tengo novia, a veces me gusta fumar, a veces me gusta beber cerveza, a veces me gusta hacer la tarea, siempre me gusta la tarea, siempre me gusta leer, siempre me gusta el rock, siempre me gusta Queen a veces toco el violín.

Muy pocas cosas me quitan el sueño.

Todo un cabeza hueca como dice mi hermana pero esa es mi vida. Una pequeña gran introducción pero era lo que había. Tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo en el que me encanta estar principalmente porque era ya casi una obligación para mí. Aprendí a quererlo porque es todo lo que quedaba. Mi hermana mayor Shiefa es todo lo que tengo, ella y el bar que con duro esfuerzo, con la unión de dos seguros pudimos tener.

Una tragedia nos dejó huérfanos pero no es el momento de hablar de ello.

Tenemos un viejo auto Pontiac sunfire del 99, no es mucho, seguido se nos apaga, seguido arreglamos el auto pero nos las arreglamos bastante. Antes de llegar a Japón todo era difícil y ahora, las cosas marchan.

Ni para bien, ni para mal… simplemente marchan.

El bar que tenemos tiene un nombre bastante gracioso, lo puso mi hermana cuando de niño no dejaba de tocar la batería para interpretar Killer queen. Un día, cuando llegamos, cobramos el seguro, buscamos un departamento, lo comenzamos amueblar, tuve la escuela y cuando conseguimos el lugar mi hermana decidió llamarlo Killer Queen. Casi no teníamos gente y dado que llegamos aquí cuando tenía quince años lo único de lo que podíamos vivir era de vender sodas y hamburguesas que aprendimos a preparar. Poco a poco hemos salido adelante ahora que Dios gracias tengo diecisiete.

Y seguíamos en Tomoeda.

El run-run entrecortado del Pontiac cuando le pisaba el embrague comenzaba a preocuparme, recién dos meses atrás le habíamos cambiado el sensor de aire y nuevamente comenzaba a fallar.

Había sido un error haber comprado el auto pero, aun siendo muy económico se veía bonito, deportivo, largo, elegante y sonaba como pantera.

—Tal vez le hace falta que pongamos gasolina — dice mi hermana bajando el cofre casi azotándolo.

Suspiro apretándome el puente de la nariz, la muy babosa hasta apenas se había acordado que se había gastado la gasolina, pero le gusta verme trabajar.

Le gusta verme manchado de grasa de auto, arrastrarme para arreglar algo que no necesita ser arreglado.

— ¿Lo dejaste en la reserva, verdad?

Demando en cuanto quito la llave para apagarlo, salir de golpe y cerrar la puerta casi azotándola.

—Un error que cualquiera tiene— dice ignorándome casi a tal grado de darse la vuelta —, igual te tocaba pagar la gasolina.

Me dice mientras se quita la liga del cabello que había amarrado para ponerse a buscar el famoso error del auto. Suspiro, me voy limpiando las manos con aquella toalla que teníamos en la cajuela para limpiarnos, suspiro otra vez notando que el calor ya se ha quedado de lado y que la canción Canon de Pachelbel me ha inundado de sangre caliente todo el cuerpo.

La canción sale de aquel auto gris que se ha detenido para ver la dirección de la calle. Hay una jovencita de cabello corto, castaña clara, ojos verdes, delgada, pupilas en negro y vestida como si no quisiera llamar la atención pero sin poderlo evitar. Lee un gran papel de direcciones ubicándose, mirando para enfrente y luego a los lados como si pudiera ubicarse, nuevos por supuesto.

—Ho, veo que han llegado — dice mi hermana mientras ve a la familia pequeña que encerrados ahora ya en el auto siguen sin avanzar.

— ¿Los conoces?

Ella niega y luego inclina los hombros.

—Anoche han ido a preguntar por la dirección de una casita en un pequeño condominio cerca del parque, el hombre es arqueólogo, profesor de universidad y su joven esposa es profesora de música independiente.

Para no conocerlos, le pude haber preguntado la edad y sin lugar a dudas lo respondería, ella es una entrometida. Pero igual le escuche. La chica es bonita.

—Su hijo murió de cáncer hace dos meses — dice ahora jalándome para llevarme dentro del departamento.

Creo que comenzaría a llover y aunque veía mal no dar una indicación no me acerque, si no la pedían es porque no la necesitaban y yo no iba a ir a donde no me llamaran.

La simple mención de alguna tragedia familiar me ponía la piel de gallina.

Pero ella es tan bonita.

—Deja de mirar a la chica — ordena mi hermana jalándome la oreja para obligarme a entrar a casa —, si vuelves a ser infiel con la mirada le diré a Tomoyo que te acostaste con la nueva del pueblo.

Bufe alejándome de su agarre para inmediatamente sobar mi oreja izquierda, la babosa con esas uñas largas bien podría haberme dejado como tacita, sin una oreja en mi cabeza.

—Tomoyo, jamás creería que me he acostado con la nueva del pueblo.

—Pudiste haberlo hecho con la mirada, los jóvenes de hoy en día con sus tríos e infidelidades… bueno — suspira y niega como si le doliera —, no se sabe que esperar de ellos.

Me sonrojo a la mención de tríos, eso jamás pasaría en mi cabeza porque la idea de compartir a mi novia con otra persona no me agrada, bastante celoso soy ya cuando va al coro de música, mucho menos compartirla en la cama.

—Vamos — vuelve a insistir mi hermana tomando mi mano para encaminarme a la dirección correcta y no seguir idiotizado viendo a la chica nueva —, prepare el té.

(Sakura)

Apenas cruzo la entrada del instituto Seijo me doy cuenta de que no soy la persona que todos pueden esperar aquí, partiendo que a mi madre se le ha olvidado que tengo que usar uniforme, partiendo que todas las niñas con esos moños en listón y vestidos negros como si de un colegio católico se tratara. Se ven bonitas, elegantes, bien parecidas al igual que los chicos. No soy muy dada a esas cosas de uniformes ni mucho menos de escuelas privadas pero era lo que había y no tenia de otra.

Así que apenas sonó la alarma me dispuse a irme al baño, ponerme unos leggins negros, unas botitas bajas hasta el talón crema y una camisa a cuadros lo suficientemente grande como para ocultar mi trasero.

Partiendo que soy muy delgada y tiendo a usar camisas más grandes de lo que mi cuerpo pide, esa idea de ir pegada, mostrando los pechos, tu abdomen o tu ancho trasero, bueno, realmente no se me da pero estaba bien. Sólo estaba bien.

Esta vez me prometería hacer amigos, esta vez me prometería tener una mejor amiga y tal vez un novio.

Odio ese pensamiento pero se lo había prometido a mi hermano Touya justo antes de morir.

El cáncer no perdona a la gente, no mide consecuencias como los muchos actos de la humanidad, desconoce raza, desconoce edades, desconoce posiciones sociales, simplemente llega como quien pone una semilla en su jardín esperando a que florezca y se vuelva hermosa, bueno, pues más o menos le pasó a mi hermano, él floreció teniendo alas de ángel.

Así de simple, un día me llamaba monstruo y al otro me decía: nos vemos pronto.

Prometió que me esperaría, si se tratara de un lugar muy loco que yo no pudiera soportar él estaría ahí para tomar mi mano y caminar juntos por el valle de la eternidad, antes no creía en la vida después de la muerte… cuando se fue no supe qué pensar, ahora anhelo que eso llegue a pasar porque después de todo él fue quien cuido de mí casi toda mi niñez hasta ahora.

Supongo que él ahora me cuida desde el cielo.

El cielo, tan brilloso, tan luminoso indicándome que no hay nada más hermoso que los rayos del sol, rayos que no me gustan.

Camino al lado de unos salones que tienen las ventanas cerradas pudiendo ver mi reflejo, mi corto cabello hasta los hombros, creciendo poco a poco, mis parpados negros por el maquillaje, tal vez por la época rebelde, la verdad no me importa.

Los audífonos notables saliendo de la bolsa de mi blusa a cuadros, saliendo de sus pequeñas bocinas algo así como… creo que era You de The pretty reckless.

Tampoco soy mucho de grupos como, no sé, Avril Lavigne y ella no tiene un grupo.

Abrazo aquella carpeta negra desgastada que mi hermano usaba en la universidad, apenas si apretaba las hojas, sus pegatinas de videojuegos como Halo estaban a punto de despegarse y eran remendadas por cinta que mi madre le puso anoche, no creo que soporten esto último pero llegaría con la carpeta hasta donde se me permitiera.

Suspire mientras caminaba, viendo que una de mis agujetas estaba suelta pero me permitirían mi andar, tomando aquella mochila negra para reacomodarla en mi hombro derecho, siguiendo los letreros de lockers como me habían indicado ayer cuando pedí el listado de mis materias y el número de casillero.

Hice una pequeña mueca en cuanto vi que varias chicas estaban sentadas cerca del número que me tocaba abrir. Sé que había dicho que haría amigas pero no sé hacerlo, la única que hice el año pasado fue aquel gato de nombre Kero que encontré en un barranco. Y ni siquiera el gato me respeta.

A veces me ignora, a menos claro cuando le llevo postres. Seguro que morirá por un infarto o por gordo, que no lo está, pero puede pasar.

Maldito gato mal nacido sólo así se deja acariciar por mí.

En fin. Eran cuatro chicas, tres chicos y como trecientos libros a su lado. Seguro era temporada de exámenes.

Para mi suerte.

Veo el número combinado con una letra "B 313".

Genial, me gusta el número trece y creo que partimos bien desde ahí.

Los chicos que reían y que estaban en una buena y reluciente conversación se callaron en mi presencia pero yo estoy demasiada acostumbrada a eso como para ofenderme. Por el trabajo de mi padre tendemos a cambiarnos de escuela cada año. Esta vez tendría una catedra aquí en la universidad de Kioto por lo que nos funcionaba bastante bien, nos quedaríamos en Tomoeda, él viajaría hasta Kioto y mi madre trabajaría como loca en la revista de Tokio.

Todos felices y contentos mis padres se encuentran en otra región con su hija menor, la única que les quedaba se dedicaba a ser invisible para todos, como de costumbre. A veces son buenos conmigo, a veces, no siempre. La verdad es que no espero nada de nadie.

Los casilleros son bastante simpáticos, seguro que es por ser escuela privada, tienen dígitos y yo tendría que oprimir el "3141592…" ¿Qué?

¡Demonios!

¡Rayos!

¡Mierda!

Me empiezan a zumbar los oídos, comienzo a transpirar, o señor sabía anotarlo pero me sentí lo suficientemente cabrona como para decir que lo recordaría y lo habría hecho de no estar sintiendo las miradas de todos ellos, guardando silencio… que se larguen.

"Ding, ding, ding, ding ding"

La música para entrar a las clases comienza a sonar y yo doy gracias a dios de que eso ocurra, ellos se levantan, toman sus libros, toman sus jodidas mochilas y vuelven hablar de nimiedades mientras yo oprimo los numeros indicados pero nada, sólo hay un pi pi pi saliendo del sonido con una luz roja que me indica que estoy mal.

—Lo sé, cállate y déjame pensar — digo en ipso facto tratando de oprimir los malditos números esta vez con mayor fuerza a la anterior.

El motivo es que ahora ando encabronada. Se supone que el trece es de buena suerte, bueno, pues que salgan las brujas de donde quiera que estén porque hoy es mi peor día en la historia de los días de entrar a un jodido colegio.

—Shaoran — nombran a alguien de entre los metiches pero yo sigo oprimiendo una y otra vez —, ¿vienes?

—En un momento — responde la voz de un chico —, tengo que sacar la carpeta del proyecto.

La chica no conforme con la respuesta del chico se sigue derecho mientras él, ágilmente abre su estúpido casillero sin dificultades, mostrándome que tiene días recordando esos putos números y yo aquí dejando que el día se pase.

Pero entonces siento explotar apretando con más fuerza los malditos números.

— ¡Ábrete maldito hijo de perra!

Grito dando un par de puñetazos a la maldita puerta impenetrable haciendo que el chico a mi lado apenas se aleje, seguro que pensara que soy una loca, me vale, que vaya con el chisme, que le hable a la policía, enciérreme en un psiquiátrico.

La adrenalina corriendo por mis venas. Mi respiración agitada. El sudor corriendo por mi frente. El estrés de mi mandíbula poniéndose tan firme que puedo quebrar mis dientes.

—314159264— dice el chico apretando los botones tan diestramente indicándome con una luz verde que puedo abrir el puto locker. Suavemente.

Como una jodida virgen.

— ¿Quién pude recordar esos malditos números?

Demando mientras guardo mi mochila, sacando una estuchera, el libro de La naranja mecánica y después guardando aquella cazadora que inútilmente utilizare por el calor que hace.

Agacho la mirada apenada para luego mirarlo.

—Gracias — digo sinceramente viendo al joven a mi lado, olvidándome que se ha portado como un hijo de puta momentos atrás, seguro que no están acostumbrados a gente extraña en este pueblo olvidado de la mano de Dios.

Si pones Tomoeda en un mapa, por favor no olvides de ponerle graduación a tus lentes a por ejemplo, visión de topo y luego compres una lupa porque de verdad no hay donde llegar si no tienes gps como le paso a mi padre ayer.

El chico, bueno: alto, más que yo. Piel pálida, ojos como el chocolate, delgado más bien diría fuerte y no enclenque, cabello alborotado castaño oscuro, labios incitadores.

Ya vi quien es el niño bonito del instituto.

Porque si no lo era él, seguro que tienen mal gusto las de por aquí.

De hecho ni siquiera parecía japonés, apuesto a que ni siquiera es de tierras niponas.

—No es nada— responde sonriente cerrando su casillero, es tan guapo —, no es difícil tu número de hecho es lo más sencillo, es Pi.

— ¿Pi?

Pregunto sin comprender del todo… se está refiriendo al jodido número de matemático.

—Debes estar de broma — digo apenas cerrando la jodida cosa y lo sigo mirando —. Y hasta donde yo sé es 3.1416

Demando como si pudiera estar en lo cierto, la verdad es que soy una tonta en cuanto a números se trata.

—Bueno, es más complicado que eso.

Pongo los ojos en blanco pero él no se ofende por mi actitud, seguro que no es japonés, lo puedo apostar.

Acomodo mi cabello detrás de la oreja, tímidamente, para ser sincera, él me ha intimidado.

— ¿Cuáles son tus materias?

Pregunta extendiendo su mano para que le entregue aquel blanco papel que tiene el nombre de mis créditos, el nombre de mi grupo y el asiento que me corresponde seguro que por derecho, espero no haberle quitado el lugar a nadie, espero no haberlo hecho porque si no seguro que empecé con el pie izquierdo.

—Salón 2 del tercer grado — dice mordiendo su labio inferior —, bueno es mi salón así que vayamos.

Asiento como tonta caminando al lado del joven que parece no saber que es el centro de atención, caminando al lado de varias chicas que le miran, le saludan y él apenas las mira, seguro enfocado en llegar a su salón a tiempo ya que le he distraído lo suficiente. Y si tenían en exámenes el único posible amigo que pude haber hecho se alejara.

No es que lo quiera como amigo ni nada por el estilo.

Él abre la puerta del salón y todos sus compañeros nos miran, el profesor está escribiendo en el pizarrón y no nos mira con buenos ojos, joder… ¡era la maldita clase de cálculo!

¡Ho demonios ahora sí la jodí!

—Joven Li — dice el profesor dejando la tiza en su lugar para prestarnos la atención igual que todos sus compañeros —, ya que veo que mi clase le interesa quince minutos después de comenzar no veo el por qué tenga yo qué prestarle el interés, dígale adiós a su trabajo de medio tiempo, estará castigado después de clases… señorita Kinomoto, estaba al tanto de su entrada, seguro que se harán buenos amigos en el castigo, suerte en la siguiente hora.

—Pero son dos— dice Li a modo de réplica al profesor.

¿Se les permite hablar de esa manera a los profesores?

—Entonces mala suerte — dice el hombre volviendo a tomar la tiza —, cierren la puerta por favor para dejarme continuar.

Entonces para joderla, veo como Li azota la puerta y comienza a caminar tan fuerte por el enojo llevándose la mochila casi a rastras.

Perfecto, ahora ni siquiera tendrás con quién conversar Sakura.

— ¿Vienes?— pregunta girándose deteniendo su andar —, falta mucho para que termine y la cafetería ya está libre.

Asiento apenas agradecida caminando a su lado.

(Tomoyo)

En el receso largo me di a la tarea de dedicarme ayudar a Shaoran con el proyecto que teníamos pendiente para que él pudiera ir a su trabajo con su hermana, generalmente nunca le castigan dado que a veces Shiefa se queda desvelada y cargar con todo ese peso en la tardes le viene muy mal con sus continuos dolores de cabeza que se le han venido encima desde que supo que Shaoran quiere estudiar en la universidad de Hong Kong, tramitar una beca no es fácil hoy en día. Menos para dos personas que han tenido que salir adelante rascando la tierra.

Suspiro mientras sigo tomando los libros de la biblioteca, sentándome en aquella única mesa vacía para poder disponerme adelantar un poco pero no contaba con que alguien más estaría aquí conmigo.

Era la misma chica de la mañana que no podía abrir su casillero, estaba tan ansiosa y de malas que ni siquiera me atreví ayudarle, creí que me golpearía con su carpeta que tenía en las manos.

Usaba leggins, camisa lo suficientemente holgada de cuadros color azul marino con negro. Cabello alborotado, ojos verdes, piel pálida, casi sin un tono en su piel. Ojeras, parpados en negro y sus audífonos sacándola de la faz de la tierra.

Bonita, no lo puedo negar.

Tan bonita que no podía dejar de mirarla. Tan bonita que era difícil verla.

Suspire y luego respire para poder mantenerme concentrada en lo que estaba leyendo. La naranja mecánica, un libro lo suficientemente difícil como para que cualquiera pudiera realmente entender aquella buena esencia que hay en él.

Con sólo desear poder imitar al famoso Alex no sería suficiente.

Sonreí al verla comenzar a tararear en su mente, moviendo los labios mientras con su dedo índice golpeaba suavemente el empastado de su libro.

—… That´s okay, it´s the terror of knowing what this world is about…

Entonces la veo levantar la mirada, sonrojada, apenada, avergonzada cuando todos le hacen un sonoro "Shu" a su canto lindo.

Río al verla tan apenada tratando de guardar ese libro en su mochila negra repleta de varios colgantes, dejando la carpeta negra encima de la mesa.

—Lo siento — me dice ella mientras se dispone a quitarse los audífonos, apagar el teléfono celular comenzar a mover sus cosas para retirarse dignamente, olvidar aquel acto que cuando se es nuevo no le gusta que le pasen.

—Under pressure — le digo antes de que ella se levante para irse —, de Queen — digo tratando de sonar monótona cada vez que menciono el nombre de aquel grupo viejo de los setentas y ochentas.

Si me pagaran un yen cada vez que tuviera que mencionar ese grupo me volvería rica.

Shaoran es algo así como un frentico del rock de antaño, ama lo que es Queen, Guns and Roses, Nirvana, The Beatles y a veces ama poquito a Emilie Autumn y Gorillaz. No comparto mucho con él en ese aspecto pero le amo demasiado, me gusta verlo tararear sus canciones favoritas cuando cree que nadie lo mira, me gusta verlo alocarse por una canción, me gusta verlo tocar el violín interpretando Killer Queen.

Lo mismo que con la chica nueva, casi puedo decir que sentí lo mismo al verla. Esa sensación de no callarla, de escucharla, de mirarla leer ese libro viejísimo Británico.

Caminamos fuera del instituto como si viviéramos casi por el mismo rumbo, aunque lo dudaba realmente, no por ser pretenciosa pero el lugar donde vivo es meramente exclusivo aquí en Tomoeda que cuando alguien más se va a vivir dentro del fraccionamiento se les da una notificación a los habitantes y no recuerdo haber dicho a mi madre algo sobre un nuevo inquilino.

Nos veíamos totalmente diferentes de hecho. Yo con el uniforme, falda negra, corbata, saco estilizado y mi cabello adornado con una diadema. Ella con ese toque de chica ruda que escucha el rock y que no le importa nada al parecer. Caminando sobriamente y no tan recatada como yo. Es imposible no mirarla.

Ella se gira un poco para mirarme haciéndome sonrojar, ha visto que la miro y no dice nada.

No se sonroja ni se avergüenza.

Por lo menos.

—Hemos salido tan rápido del instituto que ni siquiera te pregunte si tenías con quien más irte. Disculpa.

Dice apenadamente deteniendo su andar pero yo apenas suspiro y luego vuelvo a caminar. Era cierto, creo que de buena suerte me toco que Shaoran tuviera que irse, extrañamente ni siquiera me había acordado con él ni siquiera recordé el haberme despedido de las chicas.

—No pasa nada — le digo continuando con mi andar, tomando su negra carpeta para que ella se acomode esos molestos audífonos tan grandes que parecían bocinas.

Ella saca de su mochila una goma de borrar con la forma de un conejito en color rosa, algo extraño para la forma en la que físicamente luce. No puedo evitar sonreír.

Toma un lapicero y anota un par de números, seguro acaba de recordar la combinación de su casillero para que no le pase lo mismo de la mañana. Algo raro y divertido al mismo tiempo, pero parece una chica de carácter fuerte que incluso supe alejarme a tiempo.

—Este es mi teléfono — me dice entregándome aquella goma —, puedes llamarme cuando quieras.

Dice deteniendo su andar para luego mirar a una casita amarilla de dos pisos, una pequeña terraza y el techo azul.

Hemos llegado a su destino. Muy lejos del mío pero ni cuenta me di de mi andar, simplemente quede idiotizada con su andar.

Relamo mis labios y niego con la cabeza rápidamente para dejar de mirar esos ojos verdes. Entregándole aquella carpeta descuidada.

—Nos vemos mañana.

Me dice acercándose lo suficiente como para depositar un beso en mi mejilla alejándome en ipso facto. No sé de donde venga ella pero esas confianzas no son muy de Japón.

Así que me sonrojo poniendo mi mano en la mejilla que ha sido besada. Sintiéndome caliente como nunca antes me había pasado.

—Hasta mañana.

Digo en cuanto la veo entrar a su casa.

Me muerdo el labio inferior. Suspiro y luego respiro. Pienso y luego no digo nada… me quedo parada sin decir nada más que un simple… "qué"… pero no pasa de ahí.

El sonido de mi celular me alerte un mensaje, es de Shaoran seguramente.

¿Vienes a la cafetería?, aun no abrimos, no está mi hermana, podemos hacerlo en el bar.

Ni siquiera por el mensaje sexoso y érotico sonrío, simplemente me quedo ahí, viendo el mensaje y la goma de borrar, apuntando el número de teléfono tan rápido antes de que la goma haga lo suyo y borre las letras como lo hace en las hojas de papel.

Suspiro en cuanto escucho el "bip-bip" de una llamada entrante.

—Diga.

Suspiro y luego sonrío en un tono aliviada.

—Me aseguro que mi nueva amiga me haya proporcionado el teléfono adecuado — digo sintiendo como mi corazón palpita a mil por hora, incluso agitándome al escuchar su risita traviesa.

—Me parece perfecto Daidouji — me dice en tono educado —, pues te guardare inmediatamente.

—Tomoyo — digo prontamente —, tu puedes llamarme Tomoyo.

— ¡De acuerdo!— casi grita emocionada —, nos vemos mañana Tomoyo, tengo un par de cajas que desempacar.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte?— pregunto anticipadamente deteniendo mi andar, estando a casi una cuadra de regresar a su casa nuevamente.

— ¿Segura?— pregunta un tanto incomoda —, es mucho trabajo, no quisiera abusar de tu generosidad ya bastante que me hayas traído a casa.

—No pasa nada, quiero hacerlo.

Insisto dando media vuelta para comenzar a caminar nuevamente a la dulce casita amarilla.

— ¿Y no tienes planes?

—No— digo prontamente acelerando mi andar para poder llegar más rápido.

— ¡Perfecto, aquí te espero, preparare té!

—Te veo un par de minutos — digo colgando el teléfono parándome justo en la entrada, que de minutos no tuvo nada.

¡Aja tu loca y Shaoran dónde queda!

¡Mierda!

Shaoran… demonios, que estúpida se me había olvidado por completo. Puedo cancelar a Sakura, decirle que sí que tengo algo importante y no puede esperar, además hace más de una semana que Shaoran y yo no hemos hecho el amor a causa de los exámenes, como delegada de clase no me puedo permitir malas notas y Shaoran como becado tampoco lo puede hacer. Mucho menos si después debe trabajar en el Killer Queen. Hacer su tarea y cuidar de su loca hermana con sus locos novios.

Me muerdo el labio inferior golpeando el suelo con la punta del pie izquierdo como si me fuera a dar una respuesta la naturaleza.

Como necesidad humana no puedo aguantar un día más sin estar con Shaoran pero… simplemente de un segundo a otro no ha dejado de importarme pero por lo menos no me preocupa. Puedo invitarlo a mi casa a pasar la noche, hacer el amor y luego ir al instituto como lo hacemos en algunas ocasiones, después de todo ya se terminaron los exámenes.

Aunque no puedo hacerle eso. Hemos planeado hacerlo en el bar desde hace mucho tiempo y…

— ¡Llegaste más rápido de lo que creí!

Dice Sakura en tono feliz abriendo la puertecita de la entrada.

—Ven, disfrutemos de unos ricos dulces que ha comprado mi madre.

Y entonces el mensaje que pude estar a punto de enviar a mi novio se queda en borrador cosa que nunca sucede.

Toda una cabeza hueca el día de hoy.

The melancholy drama queen.

Primero que nada, si llegas hasta aquí quiere decir que el morbo te ha carcomido las entrañas, lo que para mí, particularmente está bien.

Ya había dejado un par de fragmentos en mi otro fic, Quitame la respiración que subiré el nuevo capítulo mañana por la tarde. Por fin pude acomodar mis horarios con los de mi trabajo lo cual me permitirá poder seguir escribiendo más y actualizar ya no tan tarde porque por lo menos a mí me molesta no hacerlo, no quiero que piensen ¡Demonios abandonara!

Ya habíamos tocado el tema antes y dije que no lo haría. Para Quítame la respiración mañana hay capi nuevo y bueno, nos encontramos aquí en El arte de ser tres, una historia de amor poliamorosa, una historia adolescente de un trio porque los hay, escondidos pero los hay. No quiero ofender la sensibilidad de alguien, tratare el tema con el más profundo respeto porque bueno, en particular soy de mente abierta, puedo decir que he tenido amigos que han tenido relaciones poliamorosas, hay algunas que duran, otras que no, son etapas o es amor real, sólo quien lo vive lo puede decir, yo sólo me inspire.

Espero jugosos comentarios, a todas y todos, trato de contestarles cada que puedo y lo saben así que ahí estoy a todas horas para ustedes mis bellezas melancólicas.

Nos vemos mañana!


	2. Sensaciones

**Capítulo 2.- Sensaciones**

" _El auténtico amigo es el que sabe todo de ti y sigue siendo tu amigo: Kurt Cobain"_

(Shaoran)

La siento arquearse porque mis ojos permanecen cerrados pero no puedo ir más allá de morderme los labios para acallar algún gemido que probablemente se me pueda escapar a causa de aquella tremenda sensación que muchos llamarían pecado.

Porque de conocerla Dios, seguro no la llamaría así.

Mi mano pasa por su garganta, su pecho y su estómago mientras sigo sentado al filo de la cama, viendo como ella casi hace que su cabello toque el suelo mientras sigue arqueándose, siendo resguardada por mi mano derecha para evitar que se caiga, mientras sigo dentro de ella, mientras los dos disfrutamos, mientras los dos continuamos pensando que es lo mejor que nos puede pasar.

Escuchando música a todo volumen para nadie de su familia entra a la recamara. Dejando sin seguro porque al mismo tiempo es más excitante de lo que jamás podríamos llegar a pensar.

Escuchando Zero de los Smashing Pumkins y ella moviéndose tan rápido como la música, brinca, sube y baja, baila en mi pelvis, de adelante atrás.

Recuerdo cuando había perdido mi virginidad a los catorce años con una chica que por influencia de unos amigos en Hong Kong me dijeron que era para que cuando llegara a Japón nadie me tachara de un recatado.

Entonces quien fuera una de mis mejores amigas y mi prima también, me enseñó el arte del sexo. Poniéndome tan nervioso que apenas si pude hacerlo por más de diez minutos. Fue el peor desastre. Creí que jamás volvería a poder remediar aquello con nadie y que me pasaría prácticamente con todas.

Cuando conocí a Tomoyo nos hicimos prácticamente novios al mes de conocernos, siendo ella quien me ayudara a pasar las notas correctamente, corrigiendo mi japonés que era pésimo. Robándole uno o dos besos en la biblioteca. Accediendo al tercero y entonces hicimos el amor ahí mismo, cuando no había nadie. Limpiando el suelo por aquella poca sangre al haber perdido su virginidad.

Para ese entonces ella estaba saliendo con un chico del coro en el que asistía casi a final de clases, entonces cuando él se fue del instituto, siendo yo su segundo a bordo él ni cuenta de ello. Nuestra relación se hizo más abierta, fecha en la que no sé cómo terminaron ellos dos. Cosa que tampoco me importa. Nos hicimos novios como al mes después de hacerlo tantas veces en el salón de clases, el baño, en las regaderas y entonces henos aquí, un par de años después siendo todavía novios.

La siento ahora abrazarme con fuerza, enrollando sus piernas en mi cintura, obligándome a levantarme con ella para que su orgasmo fuera más placentero.

Mezclando su música con la mía como ya era costumbre, escuchando ahora a Rihanna con su Please don´t stop the music.

Y ahí estaba todo.

Saliendo de ella siendo tan cuidadoso, procurando que el condón absorba lo suyo y ninguno de los dos tenga problemas después. Ya habíamos visto en una ocasión a una de sus amigas embarazada, Chiharu, cuando entramos al último año, no se presentó a clases por tres días después de hacerse un legrado.

Yamasaki andaba como loco consiguiendo el dinero y nosotros simplemente dejamos que ellos se las arreglaran. No nos gusta interferir en situaciones de ese tipo, cada quien hace lo que mejor le parezca. Desde ese momento el condón y las pastillas se han vuelvo primordial.

Por lo menos hasta llegar a la universidad. Ya ella embarazada será un poco más fácil, porque he decir la verdad, no me molestaría tener un hijo siendo joven pero eso es cosa mía, no sé ella.

La veo ponerse aquella braga color blanco con el título de jueves. Indicándome en efecto que es el día de la semana.

Sonrío, tiende a usar cosas demasiado extrañas para su edad. He visto como muchas de la clase usan encaje, muestran la ropa interior a veces sin querer y Eriol, Yamasaki y yo tenemos la suerte de ver eso.

Siendo adolescentes se nos tiene permitido, por lo menos ser irreverentes un par de veces.

Pero bueno, la ropa interior no es algo que me interese del todo.

—Hoy tuve coro muy tarde — me dice mirando el reloj, son las nueve de la noche.

Como cada vez que me quedo tarde, a veces suelo dormir con ella pero no es fin de semana por lo que sus padres están en casa. No me conviene eso.

—Pudiste pedirme que fuera por ti, el auto funciona — digo mientras me pongo la playera color verde —, mi hermana no le había puesto la gasolina.

Ella ríe.

—Por eso no arrancaba — dice irónicamente, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Sabe que mi hermana tiene lapsus de estupidez.

Unos lapsus muy largos para ser honestos.

Entonces Tomoyo niega mostrándome aún su sonrojo.

—Fui después de estar con la chica nueva — me dice tan tranquila que se dedica a ponerse una blusa del cajón de su recamara.

Holgada, sin usar un bra, poniéndose ahora unos pantalones con las figuras de una vaca. Su pijama. Tantas veces la he visto que estoy acostumbrado.

Frunzo el ceño en cuanto me dice. No es porque me haya mentido o mucho menos pero normalmente ella no habla con las nuevas.

Asiento dándole pauta a que siga hablando mientras me pongo los tenis, veo el reloj de mi muñeca izquierda, es tan tarde que mi hermana me va a matar, debimos cerrar el bar juntos.

— ¿Sakura?

Pregunto tratando de recordar su nombre. Sonrojándome un poco.

—Ajam — consigue decir aún con ese sonrojo en sus mejillas al igual que las mías.

No es que importe demasiado pero en lo particular quede fascinado con la nueva, no para que Tomoyo lo sepa pero me ha gustado mucho, físicamente en realidad.

—Le ayude con su mudanza, pase al instituto, vi tu mensaje después.

Asiento otra vez. Tal vez por eso no contestó.

Seré honesto, me molesta un poco que no me responda cuando se trata de eso pero tampoco como para hacer una escena de celos. Tal vez porque ya hemos pasado por eso pero igual daba, tuve que venir hasta aquí únicamente para hacerle el amor, de una manera que no lo habíamos hecho en semana para ser totalmente honestos.

Ya simplemente nos metíamos a la cama, arropados, yo arriba o viceversa, esta vez todo fue sumamente erótico, tan erótico que quisiera repetir.

—Es bonita — digo a lo que en ipso facto me quedo callado.

Mirándola con los ojos abiertos como platos. Hasta yo sé que cuando uno tiene novia lo peor que puede decir es que otra chica esta linda, bonita, guapa, lo que sea, las mujeres entienden los contextos que quieran. Se vuelven más celosa, más posesivas, más dominantes.

Estudio y trabajo, no tengo el tiempo para eso.

Me muerdo el labio inferior pero ella parece no haberse percatado de lo que dije.

—Sí, es cierto — dice inclinando los hombros.

—No más bonita que tú — digo tratando de salvar la situación como puedo pero ella sigue como segundos atrás.

Ni siquiera sé si está como loca por dentro.

—De hecho yo también pienso que ella es muy bonita — dice normal sentándose al filo de la cama conmigo, yo apenas la veo un tanto extrañado por cierto, es raro que ella diga cosas así, generalmente no es que sienta la diosa del instituto pero sabe lo que tiene y muchas quisieran ser eso.

Me giro para quedarme viendo al frente, suspiro y me dejo caer a la cama, mirando las tejas del techo tan lejano, a unos tres metros de nosotros, aquel candelabro rosado que según ella, su padre se lo trajo de París.

Escucho como una de las canciones los Red Hot sigue sonando pero no me interesa sobre todo el conocer la canción, me dedico únicamente a medio sentir el sonido en mi cerebro albergándose más profundo.

Suspirando entre tanto, sintiendo la necesidad de fumar un poco de aquella nicotina tan mía y tan de mi hermana, un cigarro antes de dormir o por qué no, aquella marihuana que se fuma de vez en cuando con los amigos, entre esa y más sustancias pero nunca excediendo más.

Sintiendo su presencia a mi lado pero tampoco me importaba, estaban mis delirios, mis ganas de fumar y yo.

— ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir?

Niego incorporándome rápidamente, tan rápido como puedo sintiendo como si todo me diera vueltas por unos breves instantes, sacudiendo un poco mi cabello, relamiendo mis labios y viendo que mi reloj se ha quedado en el piso.

Perfecto. Espero no haberlo pisado.

Lo recojo difícilmente, el dolor de la espalda no me permite hacerlo con ganas ni agilidad así que en cuanto hubo recuperado para mi muñeca lo acomodo delicadamente y vuelvo a suspirar sin mirarla, girándome para verme en el espejo, acomodar mi cabello, limpiar mi sudor de la frente, tratando de pensar en otra cosa para quitarme también el sonrojo que se me ha quedado y que nadie podría quitar, ni siquiera con un balde de agua helada.

Mucho menos porque odio el agua fría.

Me rasco el cuello sintiendo una picazón y luego me giro lo suficiente para verla sentada al filo de su cama con sabanas purpuras.

Viéndose más nívea que de costumbre, cruzando las piernas graciosamente en esa pijama de vaca. Viéndola ahora trenzar su cabello dispuesta a quedarse dormida, hago una pequeña mueca que ella no ha notado y me acerco para besar su mejilla como casi nunca hago.

—Nos vemos mañana en el Insti — digo de pronto tomando aquel chaleco acolchado que mi hermana me ha regalado, es gris con bolsas e hilos en negro, bastante practico y podría decirse que juvenil.

Por lo menos ahora todos usan alguno como este.

Te va bien con prácticamente todo.

No espero a su respuesta, como si le huyese de repente y tiro de la puerta delicadamente para caminar por ese pasillo que tan memorizado tengo ya, bajando ágilmente las escaleras, viendo a una que otra persona del servicio que me miran pero no dicen nada, seguro que por la costumbre.

Viendo al mayordomo abriendo la puerta en cuando me ve que estoy a punto de abrir la puerta por mí cuenta. Asiento apenas educadamente en señal de despedida para encontrarme con el Pontiac estacionado frente a la casa, sacando las llaves de la bolsa del chaleco.

Hacia algo de frio pero estar dentro del auto reconforta bastante bien.

Cambio direccionales, muevo los pies adecuadamente con los pedales y dejo mi mano en la palanca de velocidades para hacer lo mío, arrancando con algo de dificultad sintiendo como el auto se tironea y sé que debo mandarlo afinar pero ya se verá después.

Manejando ahora cerca del parque pingüino, cerca de esa jodida resbaladilla amarilla que es la lengua de ese odio rey animal color azul, rodeado de valiente súbditos en colores pastel.

Entonces, como si de un cuento de Stephen King se tratara… había una chica, una chica vestida con un vestido blanco o por lo menos a mí me lo parecía.

Parecidos a los fondos que usaba mi madre cuando se iba a la cama, parecidos a cuando me abrazaba y olía a menta, canela y algo de chocolate. No como mi padre que olía a tabaco para pipa.

Miraba al cielo.

Usaba botas negras tipo industriales con las agujetas atadas. Para el frio que hace… no parecía importarle.

Por lo menos. Yo no lo creo.

(Sakura)

Había una vez una chica, una chica que le gustaba el chocolate y el jugo de limón, menos el chocolate y un poco más la limonada.

O es que tal vez no le gustaba nada que simplemente enloquecía o tal vez le gustaba todo menos las personas que no sonreían, menos las personas que cambian el tono de voz cuando van a decir algo serio.

Cuando el grifo comenzaba a gotear. También eso le gustaba y no.

A veces sentía que sus padres eran malvados pero ella no lo sabía, tal vez porque no quería saberlo. A veces eran buenos, le regalaban chocolate. Sanaban sus heridas cuando se cortaba los muslos de las piernas pero luego eran malos y la reprendían. Ella se moría de hambre todo el tiempo

Aun no decido si esa es una buena o mala parte.

Ella tenía un hermano, demasiado snob, demasiada sangre azul. O eso decían. Le gustaba que le dieran por el trasero y tal vez por eso murió eso tampoco lo decido aún. Era un estúpido a tal grado que sus padres ya no le cuidaban. Lo dejaban ir y venir.

Pero ella si les interesaba, que se vista en medias de seda, que beba más limonada, que tenga la piel tersa… que no le guste coger por las noches. Nadie pensaba en él porque estaban demasiado ocupados metiendo a la chica en la botella. Nadie pensaba en él, a veces la chica sí, a veces la chica no, él estaba abandonado. Un día él se sentó al lado de la jodida botella, tenía el vidrio tan grueso que ella no podía escucharle pero podía verle. O tal vez no quería escucharlo. Eso tampoco lo decido.

Ella vivía en una botella y él vivía en una burbuja, él mismo la había hecho con todo lo que tenía y también tenía hambre, no lo decía pero ella lo sabía. Podía darle el chocolate, podía darle la limonada… pero él seguiría teniendo hambre y como era un poco estúpido el alimento no le ayudaría. Eso estaba decidido.

Un día él comenzó a pasar más y más hambre, ella no dejaba de pensar en él. Entonces él comenzó a comer hierba cada vez más y más verde y luego seca y cada vez más seca y entonces… cuando ella salió de la botella.

A él le crecieron alas y voló.

Y ella se convirtió en una perfecta imperfección.

(Shaoran)

Mi hermana me había dicho una vez que las personas que están locas generalmente no sienten. Es como la muerte, pierden todos los sentidos y lejos de causar lastima, causan miedo.

En lo particular no me da miedo la muerte. No me dan miedo los fantasmas. No me da miedo la gente loca, a veces yo lo estoy. Mucho más cuando alucino. Tomoyo es quien me trae a Tierra cuando yo lo quiero es volar y sé que eso es bueno.

Si alguien loco está con alguien más loco se podría voltear el mundo y veríamos su ropa interior.

Si alguien loco está con alguien cuerdo se podría el mundo convertir en un mejor lugar y cantar las canciones ridículas de Michael Jackson, tal vez de la ballena liberada.

Y el mundo sería genial porque sería normal como a todos les gusta.

Detuve el auto para mirar esa obra de arte pero no vi más allá que sus ojos verdes mirando el cielo esclarecido. Encontrando constelaciones. Mirando las estrellas que aún tienen vida porque las muertas aunque casi no se sepa siguen ahí, en lo largo del infinito.

Es como comer nutella con una cuchara. Un tema incompresible.

Hacia frio pero una obra de arte no se perturba. Se graba en la memoria el tiempo suficiente.

Suspire al bajar del auto dejando la puerta abierta, caminando en dirección a esa perfecta imperfección, casi sin hacer ruido.

Había un abrigo café con gorro lleno de peluche en negro. Una carpeta con estampas de Halo que había llevado en la mañana en el instituto.

La veía pero ella a mí no.

Apenas baja la mirada después de contemplar las estrellas y no dice nada, me mira directamente y siento que he visto la completa locura.

Su nariz estaba limpia, no había usado coca.

El aire estaba limpio, no había usado marihuana.

Su brazo no tenía constelaciones, no había sido inyectada.

Era una demencia natural.

Como cualquier otra.

Cerca de sus botas negras sin anudar había un frasco de pastillas casi vacío, algunas pequeñas tiradas, desperdiciadas. Zoloft decía la botellita.

Conozco el medicamento, mi hermana lo usaba, bueno usaba Prozac o Paxil, a veces ambos. Aunque eran para lo mismo.

En su tiempo, yo use Xanax por la ansiedad cuando llegue aquí a Japón y el estrés cuando el psicólogo y el psiquiatra se pusieron de acuerdo en que mi hermana era la causante de mi padecimiento.

Ella tenía depresión.

Me agacho para guardar las pocas pastillas que han quedado en suelo, cerrando la botella, anudando las agujetas, levantando la chamarra, quedándome con las pastillas en la mano. Abrigándola. Ella sigue viéndome.

— ¿Te tengo que dar las gracias?

Pregunta pero yo no digo nada. Ella es sincera.

Si muchos fuéramos honestos las buenas malas obras se terminarían al mismo tiempo que la hipocresía.

Uno actúa bien porque cree en el karma. Es como esperar que un tigre no te ataque porque eres vegetariano.

—No— digo inclinando los hombros mostrándole la botella de Zoloft, metiéndola en una de sus bolsas y ella no dice nada.

— ¿Quiero ir a casa?

Dice después de mucho y yo con todo gusto la llevaría a casa de no ser por qué no tengo puta idea de donde vive. Simplemente asiento a lo que me dice y ella camina a mi lado para entrar de copiloto en el auto.

Indicándome derecha, izquierda… más adelante, en la siguiente intersección a la izquierda.

Quedándose en aquella casita amarilla con pórtico pequeño. Dejando las pastillas en el asiento. Entrando y saliendo. Cerrando la puerta y entonces me digne a ir a casa para olvidar un poco de aquel loco incidente.

Siguiendo como si nada dándome cuenta que ya era media noche y que mi hermana andaría como loca despierta pero en ningún momento me llamaría por teléfono.

Escuchando antes de abrir la puerta It´s a hard life de Queen. Abriendo sigilosamente, hay luz encendida, mi hermana dormida en el sofá como yo no esperaba. Una botella de sake a su lado, como veinte cigarros a medio terminar, colillas aquí y allá. Sus ojos ojerosos, usando una blusa de tirantes sin sostén, quedándose en bragas color azul pastel. Rímel corrido como era de esperarse, cabello despeinado en el intento de lo que hubiese sido una buena coleta.

El cigarro que pudo haber quemado sus dedos seguía sostenido pero que quito antes de que lastime.

Hay vasos de cerveza a mitad de la sala que levanto para dejarlos en la mesa que sigue hecha un asco. La mitad de una pizza que seguro será el desayuno, las pastillas ya mencionadas al lado de una taza de té porque quiere simular que es totalmente una persona de confianza para el gobierno cuando nadie mira.

Porque no hay quejas de los vecinos después de todo.

Todos ven lo que aparentamos pero no saben lo que somos o lo que padecemos lo cual para mí está bien.

La televisión sigue encendida en algún canal de comerciales donde venden cosas para el hogar pero con el volumen tan bajo que nadie podría escucharle.

Suspiro al verla.

Cerca de ella, justo en la mesita de centro hay una fotografía de nuestros padres.

La única que queda.

Mi madre era muy hermosa, me besaba cada noche. Mi padre era muy bueno, le gustaba mucho el rock, me llevo a mi primer concierto de un grupo que cantaba covers de Queen y Gun´s and roses… tenía como cuatro años.

Tomo aquella manta con los dibujos de dinosaurios que compramos en una barata pero que no podíamos dejar ir porque era de Jurasic Park, porque se esperaba que pidiéramos la de Godzilla pero los dinosaurios reales son más lo nuestro.

Suena ahora Under Pressure y no puedo evitar cantar al lado de Freddie Mercury, mientras arropo a mi cansada hermana. Quitándome ahora el chaleco, la playera verde, los pantalones… quedarme en el estúpido bóxer para dormir, siendo frio afuera pero calor adentro.

Saliendo para apagar luz, estéreo, televisión y luego ir a mi cama, dormir y quedarme como hongo.

Siendo en mis sueños ¿Qué ha de pasar?

(Sakura)

Mi madre ya estaba en su trabajo al igual que mi padre, dejaron dos tostadas francesas con nutella, un vaso de jugo de naranja, un vaso de leche caliente, un poco de arroz gohan.

No pruebo nada. Todo lo tiro en la trituradora que hay en el fregadero.

Como sigo sin uniforme ahora llevo unos jeans rasgados de enfrente, unas botitas negras a medio abotonar, con la lengua de fuera, una camisa a cuadros en tonos blancos, negros y grises, de lana, suficiente como para no pasar fríos ahora que el clima se había alocado.

Los nervios afloran en mí en cuanto el recuerdo de mí anoche, en un jodido parque cercano me había destinado a ver las estrellas. Con varias pastillas encima y no es que sea una adicta a ellas sólo me hacen bien eso es todo.

Ni siquiera recuerdo mucho de ayer. Alguien llego y me ayudo, sé quién fue pero es mejor fingir que no le recuerdo, recién ayer por la mañana me había ayudado, me había invitado un café… en la noche me había visto totalmente ida.

Fingir es algo que se me da bien. Espero que a él también.

Tomo apenas un suéter de lana color blanco, algo grande hecho, es de mi madre, tengo que arremangarme las mangas y me llega poco abajo del trasero pero sé bastante bien.

Entonces me dispongo a salir con la mochila, la carpeta y el celular en la mano.

Mirando como los pájaros se cubren del viento frio, como varios chicos van en bicicletas a diferentes colegios al que voy yo. Algunos adultos tomados de la mano para irse en pareja al trabajo, uno que otro corriendo con los audífonos a todo volumen haciendo un poco de ejercicio. Las copas de los árboles acompañándome, indicándome el camino correcto al que debo ir. Viendo las nubes tan blancas pero casi sin formar figura alguna, el aire que no dejaba que nadie tuviera imaginación.

De los enormes audífonos sale i´m going slightly mad de Queen, yo también pienso que me estoy volviendo un poco demente.

Nadie parece notarme dado que no uso uniforme escolar y compañeros que eran de mi grupo siguen pensando que soy una total y completa extraña, que no tengo nada que hacer ahí y tal vez tengan razón pero no hay razón para lo que mis padres quieren para mí. Entro llegando al jodido casillero donde, por él, he aprendido el valor correcto de Pi, donde la luz ahora es verde, donde guardo mi mochila, mi abrigo, saco y meto cosas al mismo tiempo. Veo a la tal Rika y Naoko apenas sonreírme mientras toman sus libros y se siguen derecho mientras conversan, una conversación en la que por supuesto no estoy invitada y aunque estoy acostumbrada al rechazo me sigue doliendo un poco.

Siento como si hablan mal de mí sin conocerme.

Suspiro y niego al mismo tiempo guardando mejor la carpeta de mi hermano para quedarme con las libretas y libros de las próximas cuatro horas antes del receso largo.

—Muy buenos días alegría — me dice la voz detrás de mí, poniendo su mano mis hombros dándome una pequeña caricia que he de admitir me gusta un poco. Me hace sentir bien.

Sonrío pero que sé de ante mano quien es y me hace sentir mariposas en el estómago con su voz.

Me giro apenas lo suficiente como para ver que su casillero está a tres de mí. Hermosamente esta vez trae trenzado su cabello, adornado con varios pequeños dijes de pétalos de cerezo. Su uniforme bien portado, pulcro y despidiendo un aroma lo suficientemente costoso como para tratar de adivinar cuál es.

Ella no espera una respuesta de mi parte y abre la puertecita tranquila y ágilmente, guardando su bolsa para sacar las tres libretas correspondientes y dos libros, una estuchera y el celular. Me sigue mirando y sigue sonriendo.

Es tan bonita que siento nervios sólo de verla. Ayer, cuando me ayudo con las cajas de la mudanza quise retrasar el tiempo para que estuviera más conmigo pero al parecer tenía un asunto muy importante que atender.

En agradecimiento la invitare a tomar el té con varias de las galletas que ha preparado mi madre y que por supuesto aunque no coma me gusta y adoro el olor.

Como los libros viejos en una biblioteca.

— ¿Dormiste bien?

Me pregunta acercándose a mí, tocando mi rostro con su mano derecha, poniendo sus pulgares delicadamente en mis parpados.

Me alejo un poco sintiendo que los colores se me suben al rostro y suspiro.

—Es todo el cambio — digo simple y vagamente cerrando mi casillero y siento la presencia de alguien más detrás de nosotras.

Ella parece acostumbrada pero al verlo no puedo evitar ponerme más nerviosa, sintiendo que las mariposas almacenadas en mi estómago ya no quieren permanecer dentro, quieren volar y yo no les quiero permitir el escape.

Él no parece desvelado para la noche en la que me había ayudado, seguro está acostumbrado a trasnochar.

Aprieto más las libretas a mí por la ansiedad que me ha generado pero él apenas me mira, es sensual su mirada, se muerde el labio inferior y en uniforme luce totalmente diferente, más atractivo por supuesto.

Entonces él mira a Tomoyo y se deja besar por ella, luego me mira y me sonríe, yo también quisiera besarlo pero miro a otro lado haciendo por completo de su espacio.

—Les llevo sus libros, señoritas — dice caballerosamente tomando, aparte de sus libros y libretas las de Tomoyo, ahora mirándome pero yo estoy bien. No me molesta cargar mis cosas.

Niego sonrojada y me giro para seguir pero siento la mano de Tomoyo en mi brazo para tomar mis pertenencias.

—Hay, muchas gracias — dice ella poniendo mis cosas en los brazos fuertes de él quien me mira más seductor o tal vez quiere preguntarme por qué coño estaba a media noche, en bata de dormir, completamente ida mirando las estrellas.

Los tres caminamos por el pasillo para el salón, sintiendo las miradas de todos y todas. Sintiendo el brazo de Tomoyo en el mío a forma de ir juntas. Shaoran caminando como si nada no diciendo nada.

No soy buena con las pláticas pero ello son novios ¿no?, por lo menos deben hablar de algo, aunque fuera estúpido y no hacerme sentir incomoda.

— ¡Al fin!

Exclama Tomoyo dejándose caer en su silla al lado de mí, viendo ahora a Shaoran sentarse atrás, me reconforta eso a decir verdad, no me sentía que atravesaba el espacio de pareja pero ellos no me hacen sentir que interrumpo nada.

—Hace mucho frío— dice Shaoran dejándose la chaqueta entregándole a Tomoyo sus libretas y luego tocarme distraídamente, pero con intención, mi hombro derecho con las yemas de sus dedos.

Me giro para tomar mis pertenencias y él sigue mirando a Tomoyo mientras me entrega lo mío, me mira y luego vuelve a mirar a su novia.

—Eso mismo pensé que sentirías — dice ella tomando un termo del suelo que yo no me había percatado que tenía en manos —, te prepare chocolate caliente, bebe entre clases.

Él estira su mano para tomar el termo rosado y yo sigo sentada viendo a Tomoyo y también pudiendo verlo a él.

Ellos no parecen extrañados, como si se acostumbraran rápido a mi presencia.

— ¿Quieres?

Pregunta Shaoran extendiéndome el termo, abriéndolo para que yo pudiera beber, apenas asiento y bebo un poco, es delicioso, tiene bombones también.

Tomoyo me sonríe y yo me sonrojo.

Sin lugar a dudas son la pareja perfecta.

Y entonces sin querer, no sé por qué, me los imagino haciendo el amor, bañados en chocolate, compartiendo bombones de colores, gimiendo… ni siquiera sé si ya lo han hecho aunque yo imagino que sí, a los diecisiete años todos lo hacen.

Yo no. Soy demasiado virgen por no decir otra cosa. Ni siquiera me han tocado nada. He besado claro, una vez o tal vez dos. Fue cosa de juegos de niños, era eso o comer tierra.

Me giro para acomodar mis cosas y no seguir de entrometida tratando de ponerme al corriente con la libreta que Tomoyo me ha puesto en la mesa sin decirme más para que comience anotar lo correspondiente.

Pasan las primeras dos horas y suspiro al ver que pronto llegará la clase de cálculo y siento como el dolor me llega a la cabeza. Debí haber desayunado para tener un cerebro más fuerte.

—Entregare eso entonces — dice Tomoyo levantándose, tomando su celular y dejando sus cosas en la mesa.

Camina hasta la puerta y la veo salir.

Es tan elegante.

Suspiro mirando el puto libro de matemáticas que tiene letras con números, estupideces que de nada me van a servir, lo sé, no quiero una carrera con números, no estoy tan loca como para eso.

Ni siquiera me sabía el valor de Pi, de hecho ni me lo sabía. Que llamen a un mono, seguro él resolvería esto mejor que yo.

Escucho la silla de atrás moverse, rechinar con el piso, sintiendo el aliento de él en mi nuca, acercándose peligrosamente, recargando su barbilla en mi hombro izquierdo como si fuera lo más normal.

Huele delicioso. Mi hermano usaba ese perfume de Lacoste, el de la botella azul, tan masculino.

Me pongo rígida a su presencia pero no digo nada.

— ¿Me prestas la libreta de Tomoyo?

Pregunta golpeando su aliento con mi cuello. Sintiendo que me muevo como robot.

Sintiéndome un tanto agitada.

Él estira su mano para tomar lo pedido y yo tontamente se lo entrego pero él no parece quererse alejar para nada.

Me giro un poco para quedar frente a frente y él no se aleja por el contrario, me mira y siento que puede no sé, estar a punto de pasar cualquier cosa.

— ¿No te gustan las matemáticas?

Pregunta en un tono ronco sin alejarse y aunque yo quiero hacerlo no puedo. Sigo oliéndolo, sintiendo su presencia, que su boca mentolada siga sacando el aroma.

—No-no… no mucho…

Tartamudeo y él simplemente sonríe.

— ¡Vaya con la profesora Mikki esta vez nos ha sacado canas verdes!

Grita Tomoyo y siento como se me enfría la sangre y me vuelvo azul de los nervios. Alejándome tanto como puedo, agachando para que él deje de seguir a mi lado acechándome. Pero Shaoran no se mueve, parece inerte a lo que ha pasado. Como si Tomoyo estuviera acostumbrada a que él sea un coqueto empedernido pero ayer, cuando lo vi con sus amigas él no parecía nada acaramelado con ninguna de ellas, por el contrario.

Muy serio, agradable pero distante.

— ¿Enserio?

Pregunta Shaoran tan tranquilo que yo siento que ya no tengo respiración, como si yo hubiera hecho algo malo y no hice nada ¡lo juro!

—Sí— dice un chico de cabellos negros, ojos azules y lentes redondos. Piel tan blanca como la de Tomoyo y aunque a leguas se veía su aspecto oriental podría afirmar que tiene algo de occidente. De hecho su nombre no es nada japonés.

Recuerdo que se llama Eriol. Sólo eso.

—Las olimpiadas matemáticas no se han visto bien paradas, al parecer no hay oportunidad que Seijo concurse este año a menos que nosotros tengamos que organizarlo.

Shaoran suspira y luego mira a Tomoyo.

Me vale una mierda hablar de números.

—Siendo el último año debemos competir, siempre hemos sido los tres — dice Tomoyo bufando como si le doliera.

Si por mí fuera las putas matemáticas desaparecerían.

Ni siquiera concibo como alguien puede vivir de eso.

—Me desagrada pero al mismo tiempo es un alivio para mí — dice Shaoran —, tengo mucho trabajo en las tardes, mi hermana no se ha sentido bien.

Los otros dos se quedan callados y parece que los lamentos por la jodida olimpiada se pasan de lado.

Hay suspiros y más silencio.

Momento para no seguir escuchando.

Momento para seguir con mis notas.

— ¿Necesitas que mi madre le examine de nuevo?

Pregunta Eriol en un tono tan serio que me da escalofrío.

—No — dice Shaoran entre suspirando y no al mismo tiempo —, creo que le vendría bien simplemente descansar.

—Te ayudo en las tardes — dice el chico como si quisiera realmente hacerlo, hacer no sé qué para qué. Seguro que trabajara en las tardes.

Aquí todos parecen trabajar mucho.

De donde vengo los adolescentes tienen clases extra pero ninguno o casi ninguno busca algún trabajo, es muy raro eso.

—No— vuelve a negarse Shaoran —, no creo que sea necesario, me las he arreglado bastante bien cuando ella se pone como loca.

Tomoyo ríe y parece la perfecta pausa como para que el ambiente deje de estar tenso otra vez.

—Por cierto, Tomoyo, cómo van las clases de coro, sé de buena fuente que tienen presentación con el colegio para señoritas de Tokio.

Ahora habla Eriol y entonces parece ser que la otra conversación da fin.

Son tan buenos en eso. Yo me hubiera quedado callada un rato, lamentándome por cualquier mala cosa que le hubiera pasado a la hermana de quien fuera. Ya he pasado por ello.

(Shaoran)

No hicimos gran parte de ejercicio por el cambio de clima tan repentino pero es común en Tomoeda, a veces nieva, a veces llueve, a veces hace calor o frio simplemente pero es grandioso la mayor parte del tiempo porque en cualquier jodida época yo tengo más trabajo.

Apenas comenzamos a pasarnos el jodido balón Eriol, Yamasaki y yo que poco a poco entrabamos más en calor pero igual seguía entumido de las manos.

Ellos no hablaban o si lo hacían yo estaba más concentrado en ver a Tomoyo junto a las demás y a la nueva bebiendo café caliente o tal vez chocolate o tal vez té.

Tomoyo compartiendo su manta con Sakura para que ninguna de las dos se sentara en el césped frio. Las veía mirarse, sonriendo entre cada que compartían el termo de chocolate de Tomoyo. Sakura se sonrojaba, veía como Tomoyo tocaba sus manos cada vez que le entregaba el jodido termo.

Podría sentirme celoso.

Podría molestarme.

Podría sentir infinidad de cosas pero no entendía.

Para cualquiera eran un par de amigas, nuevas amigas que habían congeniado pero yo veía la mirada de Sakura, la hago con las chicas, Eriol y Yamasaki igual.

No había mucha diferencia. Probablemente era gay.

Aunque no puedo negar que haberla visto ayer incluso a mí me gustaba.

Un poco tal vez.

Incluso me sentía un tanto decepcionado por aquel nuevo hecho.

— ¡Hey Li!

Grita Eriol arrojándome el balón de rugby casi al rostro, regresándome a la vida real, viendo que Yamasaki ya se ha ido a tontear con Rika y Chiharu al mismo tiempo, no sé por qué, apostaría incluso el auto a que se ha tirado a las dos, por separado y juntas.

En cuanto a Eriol, bueno, él es más, británico, sólo diré eso. Bueno y que es más alocado que cualquiera de nosotros cuando nadie mayor está mirando.

Presiento que le gusta Tomoyo pero ha sido buen amigo. Supongo.

Sí ella necesitaría un amigo él lo sería, un hermano… incluso un gay de compras momentáneo, se partiría su hombría para serlo.

A estas alturas, juro que ya no me molesta.

— ¿Vamos ir al Killer Queen después de clases?

Pregunta en cuanto siento el balón golpearme con el hombro derecho, él se acerca para levantarlo pero yo sigo torpe mirando en dirección a Tomoyo.

— ¿Seria ardiente verlas juntas no?

Apenas me giro para verlo y empujarlo con fuerza con ayuda del balón que él toma en sus manos tratando de minimizar el golpe sin dejar de reírse.

— ¡A Chiharu y a Rika!

Exclama dándome un ligero empuje haciéndome que deje de ver a Sakura y a Tomoyo que parecen muy divertidas viendo algún video en el celular.

Vuelvo mi mirada para ver a las nombradas que siguen con Yamasaki, él acostado, recargando su cabeza en las piernas de Chiharu y Rika que distraídamente hacia dibujos sin forma en su abdomen mientras hablaba con Chiharu de alguna cosa. Él sólo se dejaba mimar.

Como era debido.

— ¿Crees que ellos hayan?... ya sabes — digo tratando de no sonar tan entrometido pero sin evitarlo.

No sé por qué de repente me importo aquel estúpido tema de ellos. Habían rumores de sólo eso pero nunca que tuvieran algo los tres en concreto, Chiharu era la oficial y eso nos funcionaba a todos.

Más en el pueblo. No es bueno que murmuren en un lugar tan pequeño. Ya saben, pueblo chico infierno grande.

—No creo — dice Eriol pasando una mano por su cabello, tratando de no quedarse con nada de sudor en él —, supongo que ya habría dicho algo, no sabe guardarse algo cuando tiene con quien compartir cama.

Asiento mordiéndome el labio inferior para comenzar a caminar en dirección a mi novia y a su nueva amiga.

— ¿Te gusta la nueva?

Pregunto de repente señalándola la mirada, veo a Eriol mirarme por el rabillo del ojo y luego mira a Sakura.

—No— suspira —, no digo que no sea bonita porque lo es, llama mucho la atención pero dudo que me atraiga más que eso.

Siento como mi pecho se calma y mi corazón avanza tranquilo.

¿Me hubiera molestado que dijera que sí?

—Quisiera conocerla — dice después de mucho sentándose al lado de Tomoyo quien le sonríe amistosamente, él la mira pero no dice nada más, yo me siento delante de ella recargándome en sus piernas, mirando al cielo.

Las nubes moviéndose rápidamente por el clima. El azul que poco a poco se va haciendo opaco. Sintiendo que hay miles de canciones tristes en mi cabeza al cambio climático.

¿Sabían que la mayor parte de accidentes de autos aquí en Japón se dan en las lluvias?

Sigo mirando al cielo, poniendo mis manos en el estómago para sentirme más cómodo. Tal vez lo único que me hace falta es un buen revolcón y nada más. Siento las manos de Tomoyo en mi cabello, jugando con algunos mechones enredándolos en sus dedos mientras habla distraídamente con Eriol con algo referente al mal clima y lo duro que se pone manejar una motocicleta y no derrapar. Sobre lo peligroso que sería a externas personas. Un tema que suele venir cuando recordamos algo pero siempre tiene que el clima, esos temas que vienen de la nada, como cuando estas en internet navegando tranquilamente y te pones, no sé, a ver pornografía de lesbianas, luego pasas a masturbaciones y luego de repente a videos de parejas que se hacen bromas pesadas, caídas, videos de animales graciosos y así un hilo de ideas.

Así pasa cuando hablas del clima.

Ella sigue enredando sus dedos en mi cabello mientras platica amenamente y siento la mirada de Sakura ya no en ella sino en mí así que le dirijo la misma mirada. No intensa, no seducción no de nada de eso… sólo así, una simple mirada.

— ¡Entonces lo haremos!

Grita de repente Yamasaki levantándose, poniéndose frente a nosotros distrayéndonos, interrumpiendo la mirada de Sakura con la mía.

¿Será acaso que vamos a ver un trio en vivo?

— ¡Fiesta en casa de Chiharu mañana en la tarde!

¿En viernes?

Estaba de juego, tenemos práctica mañana. Bueno, con el clima uno no sabría qué puede pasar.

—Lo siento — dice repente Sakura tratando de levantarse, sin limpiarse el polvo gracias a la manta en la que estaba sentada, capta más mi atención que con cualquiera —. Yo no puedo.

Las chicas la miran y algo que normalmente haríamos sería decirle que estaba bien pero no fue así.

— ¿Por qué?

Pregunta de repente Tomoyo mucho antes de que yo lo hiciera, cosa que agradezco, no se vería bien que yo lo hiciera.

—Podemos ir por ti, dejarte en auto a la hora que nos indiques.

Digo de repente mirando a Tomoyo quien me sonríe como si aprobara lo que acaba de decir y me toma de la mano.

—No aceptaremos un no por respuesta ¿verdad?

Me pregunta pero me bloqueo a tal grado de no poder contestar. Ni asentir ni nada.

Sakura la mira y luego a mí, se sonrojo como últimamente lo ha estado haciendo y apenas vuelve a negar.

—No puedo, de verdad lo siento.

Tomoyo suspira y me mira, se acerca para susurrarme pero yo apenas si puedo quitarle la mirada de encima a la nueva.

—La convenceré.

Me dice, promete, no sé cómo interpretarlo.

No asiento ni niego en absoluto.

Y entonces siento un poco de celos.

Sólo un poco.

* * *

The melancholy Drama Queen:

Hola mundo!

Cómo han estado mis bellezas melancólicas?... espero que el fic las haya tratado bien, como se debe.

No hay enredos como en Quítame la respiración pero sigue en mí el drama. Como es usual.

A mí me ha gustado como quedo por lo que decidí publicarlo, debo comentarle que este fic lo voy escribiendo con el paso de los días, a veces tengo algo de inspiración a veces no, generalmente me llega la inspiración en horas de trabajo lo cual es bastante malo para mí.

En fin, directo al asunto entonces: Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, probablemente la parte de Sakura se escuche un tanto confusa, emo, como dice mi marido cuando le leí el capítulo aunque se ha enamorado de Sakura por lo que me comenta por lo cual voy o creo ir por buen camino.

Shaoran al parecer es más abierto con lo que le gusta la castaña de ojos verdes pero ya ha sentido el pinchazo de los celos al únicamente ver a Tomoyo con ella, cosas de poliamorosos que más adelante se verán. La primera escena fue totalmente sexo, no explicito no morboso sino más bien un tanto sensual como preferí llamarlo, cuando se tiene esa edad se es más pasional lo cual a decir verdad me da más emoción al redactar, me hace sentir que tengo diecisiete otra vez.

Pero bueno, la última palabra la tienen ustedes y no me queda más que invitarlas a mi canal donde encontraran todo el soundtrack de El arte de ser tres y Quítame la respiración, como les he dicho yo no peleo que se suscriban sino que escuchen, que cuando estén leyendo algún capítulo sientan un poquito de lo que sentí al hacerlo.

De invitarlas a leer Quitame la respiración que será actualizado en tres días y este nuevo capi en una semana y medía si bien me va con cuestiones laborales. Que comenten, que siempre trato de contestarles a la mayoría, por lo menos cuando el tiempo me lo permite lo hago.

Si bien hubo mucha inspiración de Queen, la song de Rihanna que mi marido la puso mientras escribía y fue como "No la quites!", escuche mucho a Lilly Allen por quienes no la conocen escuchen Smile, les encantara pero esas canciones y muchas más encontraran en mi canal.

Gracias nenas. Hasta la próxima.


	3. Ni propuesta ni indiscreta…sólo pregunta

**Capítulo 3.- Ni propuesta ni indiscreta… sólo pregunta.**

" _Si actúas como si supieras lo que estás haciendo, puedes hacer lo que quieras: Amy Winehouse"_

(Shaoran)

Cuando llegue a casa vi que mi hermana seguía sumergida en aquella caja de pastillas donde en la mañana, en la noche la había dejado. Suspire, suponiendo que me quedaría a cargo del bar no me quedaba de otra que hacer la tarea allá, sirviendo bebidas y repasando entre pedidos.

No es que me molestara pero era la vida que me había tocado y digo que me ha tocado porque no lo decidimos, generalmente la gente dice " _es lo que me toco",_ pero eso una vil mentira, todos escogemos nuestros destinos sólo que cuando las cosas no salen como nos gustan siempre tendemos a culpar a alguien, en este caso al jodido destino. Cosa que se me hace estúpida.

Si yo hubiera podido escoger mi vida sin lugar a dudas no sería está o tal vez sí. No lo sé porque no conozco otra forma de vivir. Supongo que de suerte tengo el cerebro de mi padre para poder captar las cosas leyéndolas una sola vez.

Apenas me quite el uniforme de la escuela y me quede en los pantalones y la sudadera que tenía el logo de la calavera de Gears of war 3 me dispuse a partir, dejando que los vans se empaparan un poco con los charcos, los pocos que todavía habían.

Las puertas del Killer Queen cerradas como era bien debido y unos cuantos estudiantes de preparatoria con uniforme sentados en la banqueta esperando a entrar. Algo extraño, normalmente no pasan esas cosas pero es por causa de mi hermana.

Apenas el bar, tiene luz en su interior jóvenes adolescentes como yo y jóvenes adultos dan paso a sentarse en mesas, en barra, escoger algunas chicas música de la maquina esa que habíamos estado buscando por meses, únicamente música rock en inglés de los setentas y ochentas, una que otra de rock reciente, música romántica en japonés y una que otra en sonido más movida de procedencia asiática.

Apenas me muevo como puedo para dedicarme atender las suficientes órdenes, casi sufriendo por la escasa por no decir nada de ayuda que tengo. Soy lo suficientemente orgulloso como para aceptar la de Eriol. Partiendo desde que no dejaba de estar con Sakura y Tomoyo como si fuera muy íntimo de la primera.

Tampoco como para que me molestara pero odiaba que quisiera ser el centro de atención en todo.

Cuando hube hecho el arduo trabajo de atender todas las mesas como pude me puse a leer el libro de Historia universal que no había podido ver desde ayer en la noche, primero por estar con Tomoyo segundo porque después de un buen polvo yo estaba muerto y quién quiere ponerse a estudiar después de una buena cogida, por lo menos yo no, si puedo masturbarme después tan sólo de pensarlo, mejor para mí.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres ayuda?

Me pregunta Eriol entrando a la barra, ni cuenta me había dado que él estaba en el bar, que estaba vestido casualmente y que ya tenía el mismo libro que yo, abierto en la misma página con algunas anotaciones.

Pensaba que le copiaría y estaba de juego, yo no hago eso.

Apenas si lo mire seguí en mi lectura, leyendo otra vez la misma página, página de la cual no salía, que leía y leía por lo menos unas treinta veces y no me aprendía nada porque a todos se les ocurría pedir comida, aperitivos o cerveza.

— ¡Una media de seda por favor!

Levanta un chico del mismo colegio que yo para que se entregue la jodida bebida.

Eriol asiente y se gira apenas para tomar la licuadora, unas fresas, canela y lo demás, agitando cuanto era necesario y sirviendo tan rápido que me sorprendía.

¿Quién es Eriol Hiiragizawa?

Es fácil. Es un multimillonario que su familia es más rica que Dios si así lo puedo decir o describir mejor. No necesita trabajos, no necesita esforzarse. Él tiene derecho a un problema con las drogas, a un fideicomiso, a una casa en las afueras de Tokio. Tiene resuelta la vida. Nació con ello.

Su padre es el canciller de la embajada británica residente de aquí de Japón, cuando se deporta a alguien de su país él se hace cargo de eso entre muchas otras cosas. Su madre médico, tiene un hospital aquí y en varias parte del continente.

De no ser por eso seguro que Eriol no sería mi amigo de nada. Me acostumbre a él a base de que nos veíamos diario cuando iba a su casa con mi hermana.

Es… la persona más sencilla que conozco. Puede usar los mismos zapatos rotos por una semana sin importarle, ofrecer pagar todo lo que consuman sus amigos cuando vamos de fiesta.

Pelearse dentro y fuera de algún antro sin importarle que le ensucien la camisa de seda.

Nunca tuve una vida de ese tipo, pero en Hong Kong mi familia era respetada. Todo se vino abajo en una tragedia y el dinero que pudo ser nuestro no fue y lo que quedo de eso se trabaja aquí día con día.

En fin. Este es Eriol Hiiragizawa.

— ¿Crees que la de allá quiera ir conmigo a la cocina?

Pregunta mirando a la chica de la rocola, inclinada a tal grado que casi le podíamos ver la ropa interior, creo que la he visto antes, me parece que es del coro, tiene entre catorce o quince años. No los aparenta, hay rumores de ella pero nada comprobado, claro hasta que llegue a tener algo con él.

—Hinata Ichitanabe— digo sin dejar de mirarla, inclinándose un poco más podré confirmar el rumor de que no usa ropa interior desde los doce años.

Me muerdo el labio inferior, girando mi cabeza a la izquierda al igual que Eriol, ambos al mismo tiempo. Él sacando un billete de cien e instantáneamente yo tratando de encontrar mi cartera para aceptar la apuesta.

Cualquiera que sea.

—De hilo — dice muy seguro dejando la cabeza inclinada como yo, ella sigue agachada buscando y buscando.

Sé qué música le gusta, por Tomoyo quien le ayudo con una de sus canciones para audición. Estuve todo un día escuchando a las dos cantar la misma jodida canción, a veces viene, con jeans o shorts, pone la misma.

La que busca, está más abajo el nombre. Lo sabe.

Supongo que sabe también que es admirada por varios. Entre esos nosotros.

—Al natural — digo por fin sacando el billete de la misma denominación.

Sin dejar de mirarla.

— ¡Buena tarde mis hermanos!

Grita Yamasaki golpeando la mesa con las manos como si fuera un tambor pero ni siquiera eso nos quita el rito que nos tenemos Eriol y yo, apenas sacamos un " _shu_ " y seguimos con la cabeza inclinada a la izquierda.

Veo de reojo a Yamasaki mirar a la dirección en la que nosotros no dejábamos de posar, se inclina a la derecha, niega y sonríe volviendo a la mesa, sentándose en uno de esos banquitos, inclinándose un poco para tomar un tarro de los que estaba limpiando y una cerveza que yo estaba degustando momentos atrás.

— ¿Ichitanabe?— dice Yamasaki negando mientras se sirve la cerveza en el tarro de manera más tranquila —… ¿de qué color usa?

Eriol y yo asentimos.

Yamasaki ríe, da un fuerte trago, se levanta y camina a la rocola.

La chica se levanta tranquila para darle la cara, inmediatamente Eriol y yo nos incorporamos un tanto decepcionados pero la sonrisa de Yamasaki nos alerta que él planea que la apuesta termine de una buena vez.

Dice un par de cosas y ella asiente con la cabeza, acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja derecha y entonces se agacha totalmente para escoger la jodida canción de Ayumi.

Acto seguido Eriol y yo volvemos a girar a la izquierda y hago el típico gesto morboso que cualquiera de mi edad haría.

Veo a Eriol cerrar sus ojos por un segundo al igual que yo, él agacha la cabeza en señal de estar derrotado y yo después de formar un ovalo con los labios y sonreír tomo el billete de cien.

—Un depilado perfecto — dice Eriol aún con la cabeza gacha pero también con aquel tono de agradecimiento.

—Es un rumor que tiene desde los doce— digo guardando mi billete y el ganado en la cartera —, es raro que a su edad… — niego riendo, accediendo a tomar su libro de historia para copiar las respuestas por fin —. Bueno no, la verdad no es raro.

Digo después de mucho.

Extrañamente no hay rumor de que se haya acostado con alguien. Creo que sólo le gusta que la vean.

— ¿Contentos?

Pregunta Yamasaki sentándose, tomando su cerveza y sonriendo. No ha visto nada pero se da por buen servido con la cara que tenemos.

—That girl is a sin for our age— dice Eriol en su lengua natal esperando a que nosotros no pudiéramos entenderle.

También gracias a su familia pude ir de vacaciones a Londres, aprendí el idioma, después de verme en la necesidad porque él se iba con las chicas a encamarse casi todos los días. Siempre de fiesta, siempre de cita.

Al final termine visitando Londres sólo y a base de varias veces perderme es como domine el idioma.

Había dicho algo así como que esa chica era un pecado para nuestra edad. Se siente viejo de estar en el último año. Es como si todo fuera a terminar para nosotros, a veces queríamos experimentar más, a veces incluso abusábamos de eso.

—Bueno, como sea — comienza Yamasaki terminando su bebida —, ¿se hará lo de mañana?

—Nunca falto — dice Eriol muy seguro girándose para tomar dos botellas de cerveza, dos tarros y salir de la barra.

Caminando hasta la mesa donde había dos chicos recién llegados que ya le habían pedido las dos botellas.

— ¿Li?

Cuando él pronuncia mi apellido es porque duda de mí. Lo cual hace muy seguido cuando se trata de fiesta.

Niego mientras sigo apuntando los detalles del libro.

Él carraspea un poco y luego niega rotundamente decepcionado como siempre.

— ¿A qué hora coges si no te da tiempo de nada?

Demanda inclinándose para tomar otra botella de cerveza que ya no está tan helada como la primera pero a él no parece importarle.

—Tengo que estar aquí — me justifico aunque sé que no debería de hacerlo pero después de tantas negativas y mentiras de decir que me presentaría a sus fiestas y al final no iba.

Bueno, supongo que por deber de amigo me correspondía hacerlo.

—Contrata a gente de tiempo completo — me dice, me demanda, no sé —, el chico de la noche te ha pedido horas extras.

—Que no puedo pagar— defiendo al instante dejando al libro de lado.

—Por lo menos entre semana — dice él dando un trago a la cerveza más y más profundo, volteando a ver a Eriol quien va como por la tercera mesa atendiendo tranquilamente y acostumbrado.

A veces los dos me ayudan y aunque estoy agradecido no por eso he de hacer lo que ellos digan.

—Shiefa sigue mal supongo — dice mirando al bar, analizándolo, viendo a varios chicos y luego a la puerta.

—Es mi hermana — vuelvo a defender y él asiente ahora con el rostro diferente, sabe que el tema de mi hermana es delicado para mí.

Que odio siquiera tocarlo.

—Por ella hazlo — me dice finalizando la discusión a lo que no le digo nada más. Viendo que en reloj ya han dado las siete de la tarde y que el chico que trabaja con nosotros entra como si nada pasara, dejando su mochila en la cocina, saludando apenas.

Tiene diecinueve años y estudia en la universidad de Tomoeda. Es bastante aplicado, estudia gastronomía o algo parecido. Para él esto amerita currículum, prepara platillos, prepara lo más simple y ama experimentar con bebidas.

Es ágil y más rápido que Shiefa y yo juntos.

—Shaoran — me dice el chico mirándome con esos ojos azules cansados, seguro estaba en semana de exámenes, se ponía así cuando estaba bajo presión.

Me giro para dejar de mirar a Yamasaki y él no dice nada más.

No sé si me veo molesto, seguro que siendo el dueño del lugar se ha de sentir que en cualquier momento se le puede correr pero él es más indispensable que cualquiera aquí.

—Shiefa está afuera — me dice señalando la puerta —, plática con una chica de cabellos cortos, me ha pedido que te llame.

Dicho esto asiento y él se dedica al trabajo mientras Eriol sigue ayudándome y Yamasaki asiente mientras me mira fijamente. Creo que tiene razón, debo pedir horas extras para él. Supongo que de hacerlo la clientela subiría.

Eso me conviene.

Siento la mano de Yamasaki cerrase entorno a mi brazo derecho impidiendo mi andar, lo miro apenas por encima del hombro.

— ¿Entonces?

— ¿Entonces qué?

— ¿A qué hora coges?

Pregunta sin poder aguantarse la risa, me quito de su agarre con fuerza golpeándolo con el puño en el hombro y él sigue riendo.

—En los recesos — respondo para que deje de mirarme y saca la sonora carcajada haciéndome enojar.

No era verdad pero me cagaba cuando tenía esas platicas de sexualidad que a veces la verdad no me agradaban de nada, no porque odiara ver el cuerpo de una chica, momento atrás quedó claro que no pero el hecho de hablar de mi vida sexual ameritaba hacerlo de Tomoyo y no me gustaba.

Ya bastante conocía de la anatomía de Chiharu Mihara en mi mente como para pensar que la de Tomoyo quedaría también en los pensamientos de él.

¿Qué por qué conozco la anatomía de Chiharu Mihara?, pues porque en una de las pocas fiestas a las que he ido con ellos Yamasaki estaba haciéndolo con ella en uno de los baños de la casa de Eriol, cuando abrí la puerta fueron mis gritos y los de ella tratándose de cubrir con una de las toallas que le fue arrebata por Yamasaki dejándola expuesta, me parece que sin pensarlo, en fin, al verla desnuda me valió casi un mes de tortura psicológica y miradas intensas y fuertes sonrojos entre nosotros dos. Yamasaki parecía más acostumbrado al hecho de eso y me parece que le gusta que lo vean.

Esa fue la historia para con ella.

Salgo por la puerta principal para encontrarme con mi hermana que llevaba puesto un vestidito para ponerse a trabajar como loca, está acompañada por nada más y nada menos que Kinomoto, la chica parece que no tiene otra ropa de no ser estilo, no sé cómo llamarlo… ¿Brooklyn?, un estilo nada que ver con las japonesas que hay aquí. Minis, tenis, zapatos bajos, blusitas… ella esta como, como diferente, increíblemente atrae la atención de quién fuera… igual que ella, diferente.

Con esa cara y ese cuerpo. ¿Qué desperdicio no?

Igual me limpio las manos como si las tuviera sucias en el pantalón, sudadas por los nervios, lo cual no entiendo por qué.

Verla era como escuchar Hey Jude, lo juro.

Ella suspira como aliviada o eso al menos me parece a mí y luego agacha la mirada para tomar de una de sus mochilas de un aza una libreta y un lapicero, no creo que me pida que hagamos la tarea juntos.

Lleva unos jeans razgados, botas cafes dobladas de piel, una camisa de tirantes en color negro y una blusa a cuadros en colores negros, verdes y azules.

Parecía turista.

—Hola — me dice sonriéndome, extendiendo la libreta que creo reconocer.

—Hola — respondo simple y directo al grano. No quiero ser grosero ni nada por el estilo con ella porque no le conozco de nada pero su presencia es un poco estresante para mí, físicamente me gusta y no lo he de esconder.

Jamás me había gustado alguien más de no ser Tomoyo, es como una traición para mí.

Me muerdo el labio inferior si tener nada que decir, por qué de hecho no hay nada que le pueda comentar. Ella es nueva, se quiere hacer amiga de mi novia y me gusta, qué de bueno puede haber en una "simple" conversación.

—Tomoyo me presto su libreta de matemáticas, creo que ella pensó que podría comprender con sólo anotar pero la verdad es que no, así que…

—Ella no está aquí— digo sin dejarla de mirar fijamente. Un rito que creo ella acepta fácilmente porque tampoco deja de mirarme a mí.

Me sonríe con una sonrisa muy franca.

—Ho no, eso lo sé — se excusa rápidamente apretando la libreta en su pecho con ambas manos, para mi mala suerte comienzo a escuchar Crazy de Aerosmith, suspiro y la escucho atentamente —. Pero no sé dónde vive y aunque tengo su número no conozco la ciudad.

Inclina los hombros como restándole importancia al asunto o tímida, no sé.

Asiento extendiendo mi mano para tomar la libreta de mi novia y no parece ni quererse ir ni yo tampoco.

Maldita canción.

—Amo está canción — dice después de mucho silencio.

Sonrío, sí yo también adoraba está canción pero ese no era el punto.

— ¿Este bar es tuyo?

Asiento, sí, los ratones al parecer se han comido mi lengua.

Ella suspira, agacha la mirada avergonzada, levanta la mirada otra vez, sonríe y vuelve a suspirar.

—Quiero darte las gracias por lo de anoche — dice después de mucho.

Ah, con que era por eso que había venido, pudo hacerlo en clases, tuvimos mucho tiempo a solas, literalmente.

Suspiro ahora yo agachando la mirada, claro que iba a escoger un momento donde no hubiera compañeros para decirme esto, seguramente no estaba drogada como yo creí, sólo estaba triste de vaya uno a saber qué cosa. De todas formas en realidad no fue nada, estoy acostumbrado.

—No fue nada — digo inútilmente restándole importancia, algo que es fácilmente olvidable —, pero no lo hagas seguido, Tomoeda por las noches es peligroso.

Ella sonríe.

—La vida a todas horas es peligrosa, pero gracias, no volverá a suceder.

Suspira otra vez y da media vuelta acomodándose la mochila caminando, creo, por donde vino.

Fue tan extraño. Debí invitarla a pasar, a comer algo, está tan delgada que seguro ha de ser bulímica o algo por el estilo, pude haber hecho mucho pero los nervios son traicioneros y realmente no tenía idea de qué era lo que realmente estaba haciendo aquí con ella. Fue un rito y en eso estoy de acuerdo pero fue intenso o eso me pareció.

(Sakura)

Subí todo el volumen que puedo al aparato de música mientras me quedo acostada en el verde césped de ese jodido parque pingüino en el que hay persona por supuesto, chicos de escuela, novios, parejas de compañeros de trabajo, una que otra persona en solitario bebiendo un jugo mientras disfruta de su lectura y estoy yo, acostada como ninguno escuchando música como todos y respirando como si viviera de fotosíntesis.

Valerie de Amy Winehouse, disfrutando de esta nueva integrante de los 27. Esperando que mi hermano haga música con ella también.

Cosa de la que no quiero hablar por el momento.

Cierro mis ojos mientras disfruto de la canción, embriagándome de todos los sonidos que puedo y no pensando en nada en absoluto, creo que pensar demasiado me hace daño y a nadie le conviene que me ponga loca, lo digo por experiencia, esa etapa en la que acepto mi demencia y me pongo en rehabilitación, bueno es… un arte, por así decirlo.

Suspiro otra vez, como creo que lo estoy haciendo desde que fui a ver a Li, ni siquiera estaba segura del haber ido a visitarlo, investigando un poco a base del chismorreo escuche al tal Yamasaki que iría a visitarlo en su local llamado Killer Queen, la verdad no estaba segura de que se trataba de ese Li así que le pregunte a la primera persona que vi que resulto ser su hermana mayor. Muy simpática por cierto, mi hermano también era simpático.

Li Shaoran al igual que Daidouji Tomoyo tenían algo en común aparte de su belleza física y creo que era la forma en la que me ponía de nervios. Sus miradas, sus sonrisas, sus voces roncas.

Estúpidamente vuelvo a imaginármelos desnudos haciendo el amor, besándose apasionadamente, acariciándose como animales en celo… jugando a esa danza clandestina de la edad joven.

Tal vez debería animarme a ir a la fiesta que harían mañana en la noche, disfrutar un poco, conocer a mis nuevos amigos si es que puedo llamarlos así, interactuar con ellos, ser feliz, salir de ese cascaron, dejar de enfrascarme en mis libros y en mi música que nada bien nos hacen a mi familia y a mí.

Pero así pasa a veces, no siempre se es feliz.

Pasa un buen rato y comienza a oscurecer y se me quedan grabadas las palabras de Li de que Tomoeda es un lugar peligroso y etcétera, etcétera, etcétera y la verdad es que para más preocupaciones es mejor no meterme otra vez en otro lío como el hecho de tomarme cuantas pastillas pude y quedarme completamente ida de la vida. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta en mi casa pero ese no era el punto a decir verdad.

Al llegar no hay luces encendidas porque seguro ellos ya estarán a punto de llegar o ya se han quedado dormidos así que entro lo más silenciosa que puedo, sin molestar, haciendo de cuenta que Sakura no existe.

No hago ruido y subo tranquilamente las escaleras para llegar a mi recamara, enciendo la luz y veo que hay una charola con un vaso de leche, un pudin pequeño de vainilla, camarones fritos en un plato y arroz blanco con verduras en otro.

Suspiro, mi madre no se cansa de hacerme esto. Pero la verdad es que tenía bastante hambre, creo que inconscientemente quiero saciar el vacío que me está repentinamente llegando.

No es que se trate de la necesidad de un novio pero se le acerca bastante.

Me siento en el medio de la cama y devoro la comida como si no hubiera sido alimentada en semanas, recostándome boca arriba sintiendo la pancita llenarse, suspirando de felicidad porque ya no me duele la barriga y porque tal vez lo que me hacía falta era alimento.

Aunque con algunos medicamentos me da más hambre que con otros, más, si los pruebo en exceso.

Cierro mis ojos un rato mientras disfruto del silencio de mi hogar y el sonidito cantor de mi celular me alerta que tengo un mensaje.

Es de Tomoyo: _Me alegro mucho de que hayas podido copiar todos los ejercicios de matemáticas a tiempo, no te preocupes por los resultados, Shaoran y yo te ayudaremos._

No hay firma en su mensaje y siento como mi corazón comienza a latir como pulso de ratón.

Me muerdo el labio inferior como si así pudiera controlar mis nervios y de inmediato comienzo a escribir mi mensaje.

 _Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, de no ser por ti seguro que estaría sola. S.K._

Y respiro como si no pudiera hacerlo mirando la pantalla del celular, apenas puedo sentir el peso del colgante. Un casco de halo, mi hermano me lo regalo.

 _Para qué somos los amigos, Shaoran y yo te ayudaremos, lo conseguiremos. T.D._

Sonrió, es tan linda, tan guapa.

 _Muchas gracias, aunque creo que no soy del agrado de tu novio. S.K._

 _No digas tonterías, él es muy serio pero le gustas mucho, me ha dicho que eres bonita. T.D._

Entonces si estaba nerviosa momentos atrás ahora era todo un manojo de nervios sintiendo como si humo me saliera de las orejas.

¿Bonita quién?

¿Yo?

A decir verdad ya había sentido en él cierto tipo de atracción prácticamente desde que lo vi y él no ha sido grosero ni cortante conmigo de no ser hoy que lo sentí muy serio conmigo, claro, era lógico porque lo que vio de mí no era para menos y probablemente él sea bueno conmigo.

Suspiro, sonrío y estoy a punto de escribir la palabra que me taladra en la cabeza… a mí también me gusta… pero ¡corrección!... ella es su novia.

Me recorre un escalofrío por la espalda y no hago otra cosa sino morderme el labio inferior, estúpidamente quería tener una oportunidad con su novio.

Niego y vuelvo a suspirar. Mejor pensar las cosas que le voy a poner por mensaje antes de cagarla, armas una revolución que no tiene ni va a ver y bueno poniendo en claro que nunca va a pasar nada por mucho que él me guste.

Además mi amistad con Tomoyo, la que estoy forjando no es como para que la tire por la borda y él seguramente siempre la va preferir a ella, porque es lógico; es hermosa, es linda, es tierna, está loca, tiene cabello hermoso que cae en cascada y huele a lavanda, su piel blanca como la leche es tan suave y… bueno, no creo que él deje a Tomoyo porque cualquiera que conoce, es decir, si ella fuera mi novia yo no lo haría.

No me gustan las chicas pero de gustarme no la dejaría ir, aunque bueno, ahora poniendo el tema… no es que me guste ¿verdad?, ni lo dudo ni nada pero ella es linda si habláramos de aquel contexto.

Si es que llegase a pensar eso. Aclarando lo obvio, no.

O no sé, ni siquiera había tenido novio antes. Ni siquiera un pretendiente, mi hermano en vida los ahuyentaba a todos a los que querían o pensaban en ser pretendientes y a los que ni siquiera les pasaba por la cabeza.

Nunca hablamos de las chicas ni los chicos, nunca tuvimos el tiempo de pensar en nada. Yo lo veía ponerse mil y un constelaciones en los brazos, esa, era nuestra relación.

Fijo mi mirada otra vez en el teclado del celular y comienzo a escribir lo que tengo que poner para no regarla.

 _Muchas gracias, de verdad aprecio el tenerlos de amigos. S.K_

Simple y directo al grano.

 _No es para agradecer, de hecho es bueno saber eso porque los amigos hacen cosas por los otros y espero que por mí y por Shaoran, vayas a la fiesta de Yamasaki. T.D._

Obvio no lo hare, no estoy lista para hacerlo pero es mejor decir y luego a la mera hora inventar algo, no sé, cosas como que mi mamá no me dio el permiso o que tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos de la anterior escuela como papeleo y cosas administrativas.

O simplemente ser sincera.

 _La verdad es que todavía no estoy lista para salidas con nuevos amigos, pero cuando quieras podemos ir al cine o ir a una cafetería y conocernos mejor. S.K._

¿Conocernos mejor?, eso se lo dice alguien que quiere salir con otra persona. Que estúpida soy.

 _Eso me gustaría. T.D._

Y entonces, fue el último mensaje que le envié. Ya no sabía que más ponerle.

Quite la bandeja de la comida para llevarla al fregadero y hacer lo mío mientras preparaba otro delicioso postre para mí o tal vez dos, encendiendo el televisor para ver cualquier tontería en el que se haya quedado un canal, para mi suerte era un canal de historia y cosas sobre castillos y lugares con grandes jardines, que nefasto debe ser eso, vivir en lugar tan grande y ser tan pequeña como Alicia en el país de la maravillas.

Tal vez puede vivir ahí un fantasma porque siendo un lugar tan viejo se guardan energías pasadas y… y… el escalofrío me pone la piel de gallina y busco rápidamente el control para poner un canal más entretenido, ver qué película estaban pasando, tal vez un anime, lo que fuera que me sacara de ese pensamiento porque estando en una casa que todavía no conozco del todo es horrible, estando sola, con varias luces apagadas… mi madre, me volvería loca o creo que ya lo estoy.

Pongo rápidamente el primer canal en el que veo una caricatura para encontrarme con un especial de Las guerreras mágicas de las mangakas Clamp.

Genial, algo bueno en qué pensar.

El teléfono suena, seguro que son mis padres avisándome que llegaran tarde o que se les atravesó la noche del trabajo y que no llegaran a dormir, estoy acostumbrada.

—Familia Kinomoto.

Digo como acto de educación al llamar a un domicilio y no a un móvil y escucho la risita de Tomoyo que ya me hace fácil reconocerla.

—Hola hermosa — me sonrojo pero no digo nada más —. Te llame a tu celular pero no contestas.

Cierto, lo había dejado en la recamara.

—Lo deje olvidado en la cama — justifico y comienzo a enredar el cable del teléfono en mis dedos, seguro que por nervios.

—Sé que es un poco tarde pero dado que ni tú ni Shaoran ni Rika van hacer acto de presencia mañana en la casa de Yamasaki hoy nos quedaremos de ver en el Killer Queen, no es tan tarde y será un rato.

El Killer Queen, claro, el bar de Li y de su hermana.

Tal vez cierren temprano el día de hoy.

Veo el reloj y no es tan tarde, apenas pasan de las ocho, mis padres generalmente llegan a las diez cuando no están aquí temprano y tengo mis propias llaves, puedo dejarles una nota.

Suspiro, otra vez, Li me ha dicho que en la noche es más peligroso, no me convendría salir después de todo.

—Ham… este… me encantaría pero…

— ¡Perfecto!— grita emocionada y yo apenas me alejo un poco para no quedar sorda y tener un zumbido en mi oído derecho —, Shaoran y yo pasaremos por ti.

Asiento como si ella pudiera verme y yo apenas puedo articular palabra, supongo que acompañada, el peligro es menor.

(Shaoran)

Como es usual cuando Tomoyo se sube al Pontiac, la música que le gusta siempre sale de las bocinas, esta vez era algo como pop en inglés, la canción le gustaba tanto que movía las manos como si estuviera a punto de entrar a un antro de mala muerte, como los que abundan después de las doce, para ponerse a bailar toda la noche.

Sube más el volumen y casi puedo sentir retumbar mis oídos.

—Amo shove it — dice mientras sigue moviéndose sin pasarse más allá de lo que el cinturón de seguridad le permite.

Sonrío. Ella y yo somos tan diferentes, creo que por eso es que llevamos tanto tiempo juntos.

Doy vuelta para poderme estacionar frente al domicilio de Kinomoto dejando las luces encendidas para que ella sepa que ya hemos llegado, el callejón está lo suficientemente oscuro como para que cualquiera se dé cuenta de que hay un auto afuera.

Y pensar que mañana hay escuela. A Tomoyo y a Eriol no se les va ninguna, querían que todos estuviéramos aquí así que Eriol fue por las demás chicas y yo me ofrecí, bueno Tomoyo me ofreció para venir por la nueva, no me molesta realmente.

Mi hermana me va a matar cuando vea que somos varios los que vamos a estar en el bar pero pasadas las diez, en día de escuela, varios se van y sólo quedan los trabajadores que nunca terminan tan ebrios como los fines de semana.

Sakura Kinomoto baja las escaleras de su porche vestida como en la tarde, creo que no tiene otra ropa o toda se parece, un guarda ropa idéntico, Tomoyo ni siquiera repite vestidos, esta vez trae uno muy pegado a la piel, de manga larga y cuello en v no dejando ver sus pechos pero sí sus muslos.

Luce muy bella, ambas, de manera distinta.

Sakura saluda en cuanto cierra la pequeña puertecita y Tomoyo se extiende un poco para quitar el seguro de la puerta de atrás, Sakura abre y entra tranquilamente, seria y algo tímida, seguro por el hecho de que tal vez pueda ser un famoso dejá vú, después de todo ella ya se ha subido al auto, tal vez drogada, tal vez triste, tal vez ebria, no sé, pero la forma en la que estuvo aquí seguro que no es lo mejor que le pudo pasar.

—Me alegra de que hayas podido venir con nosotros.

Le dice Tomoyo sin girarse para atrás, únicamente habla mirando al frente, a veces se cruzan los perritos de la calle por la carretera y siendo tan oscuro le da miedo que yo pueda llegar atropellar a alguno.

—Creo que lo que hiciste fue secuestrarla — le digo dando un par de vueltas mientras veo que unas personas a mi lado hacen ronronear sus autos, esperando a que yo concursara en sus carreras clandestinas de momento, puedo hacerlo, el Pontiac pese a ser un auto bastante viejo de final de noventas tiene buen motor, llega a quinta y bueno, deja muy atrás a los nuevo de ahora.

Les sonrío y Tomoyo también, no vamos a concursar pero nos gusta hacerles pensar que sí. Se pone en verde y los dos autos provocativos arrancan tan rápido que yo apenas puedo verlos, hay personas que se asoman del lado del copiloto seguro extrañados de no haber participado pero no me interesa. Sigo conduciendo para estacionarme frente al Killer Queen donde ya hay varios autos estacionados, creo que hoy hay mucha gente, tal vez porque es la noche de free girls, los jueves así lo hacemos para que tengamos personal, los miércoles son de hombres y los viernes son de dos por uno para trabajadores, el fin de semana no hay promociones y nosotros nos mantenemos en el estatus.

El chico que ayuda a mi hermana pone un letrero de cupo lleno y yo suspiro, hay bastante de dónde sacar.

Además hoy dejamos que las personas se pongan a bailar, las chicas al beber gratis. Con cierto tipo de alcohol y tope de consumo monetario para las mesas. Así ellos ganan y nosotros también.

Bajamos del auto y veo a Sakura muy tímida, cerrándose la camisa a cuadros como si tuviera frio y Tomoyo le toma de la mano, me molesta un poco ese hecho pero no digo nada. Porque así como me molesta también me gusta, no sé, no lo puedo explicar.

Hay música que sale del lugar, no es muy moderna pero si algo vieja, Tripping de Robbie Williams en vivo, me gusta y a los clientes les agrada bailarla a su manera, cosa que hacen en el momento que entramos. Mi hermana está en la barra con Yamasaki y Eriol preparando un par de bebidas como medias de seda, Cosmopolitan y martinis, el otro chico se dedica a servir rápidamente como es usual en él y de fondo veo a Chiharu, Rika y Naoko bailando animadamente, creo que el free girls ya les ha llegado un poco a la locura.

— ¿Todos trabajan aquí?

Pregunta Sakura abrazando el brazo derecho de Tomoyo como si tuviera miedo del lugar, sonrío.

—Ellos son amigos únicamente — digo señalándole a Tomoyo el lugar donde están las demás —, me ayudan.

Ella hace apenas un círculo con su boca y no sé por qué tengo el presentimiento de que ella se ofrecerá a ayudarme.

— ¿Quieres que también te ayude?

Y dicho y hecho.

Niego sonriendo mientras tomo una de las sillas para darle asiento a Tomoyo y a su lado muevo otra para que se siente ella. Me agradece sonriendo y yo me pongo totalmente rojo.

—Les traeré unas bebidas.

Tomoyo asiente y se levanta para irse a bailar con ellas. Creo que ahora ya está otra canción que es de una japonesa y suena bastante bien, alguien más ha movido la rocola.

Con forme avanzan las horas y siendo día entre semana el lugar se va vaciando y Eriol y Yamasaki dejan de ayudarnos para irse a bailar con las chicas, repartiéndose entre todas, generalmente no bailo mucho, me gusta por el calor del momento y cuando llevo varios tragos de más, con la que más me gusta bailar es con Rika, no quiere nada de mí y nos respetamos mutuamente, si bailamos hacemos muchas tonterías como cuando estamos ebrios y quisimos hacer un baile de robot donde golpeamos a varios.

Ese es un hecho que me avergüenza.

—Ve con ellos, nosotros nos arreglamos, gracias.

Me dice Shiefa sacando unas cuantas cervezas de una caja sin mirarme.

— ¿Segura?

Soy algo responsable en cuanto se trata del negocio, dejarla sola porque quiere que yo me divierta, ella ni siquiera lo hace.

—Sí — dice cortante al cargar varias latas de cerveza y mira a Eriol —, ¡tomen estas!

Eriol se acerca para tomar cerca de diez latas y mi hermana me deja otro resto a mí.

—Toma, ve a divertirte, estás joven hermano, cuando vayas a la universidad te pondré a trabajar como loco para pagar la colegiatura, tenemos bastante como para que no sufras un par de años, ahora ve, nosotros estamos bien.

Asiento tomando las cervezas para irme a sentar en medio de Sakura y Tomoyo, ellas están algo sonrojadas por tanto alcohol y yo apenas voy a comenzar.

Suspiro como lo he hecho en todo el día, Rika toma una botella de vodka y la pone en su boca, faltaba poco para terminarse… parece que iba a proponer un juego estúpido.

(Sakura)

Apenas tome unas cuatro cervezas y sentía no que la cabeza me daba vueltas pero sonreía mucho, estaba más relajada, había música que gustaba más de mi como Amy Winehouse. Todos sonreían y Li junto a sus amigos habían terminado el trabajo pesado y ahora sólo habían chistes verdes, risas y carcajadas, comentarios que no tenían ni ton ni son y… bueno, uno que otro beso de Chiharu, la chica de cabello entre café y rojo con el otro chico que siempre estaba sonriendo.

— We only said good-bye with words, I died a hundred times, you go back to her and I go back to...

Canta Tomoyo junto a Naoko como si ambas estuvieran dolidas.

—Imagínate ser la otra en una relación — dice Naoko limpiándose un par de lágrimas.

Ho dios, no soy buena consolando a la gente, lo detesto.

Shaoran da un sorbo más grande a su cerveza y me mira un instante, acercándose lo suficiente a mi oído casi rosando sus labios en mi lóbulo, poniéndose totalmente dura y nerviosa, huele delicioso aún combinándolo con el alcohol.

—Tal vez ponga love is noise.

Asiento, me encanta The verve. No a muchos les agrada pero el sonido combinado con la letra es bastante agradable al oído humano.

Alguien se adelanta, creo que Rika nos ha escuchado y pone la canción para que Naoko deje de llorar lo cual aplaudo en mi ser.

—Muy bien, no hay gente, pasan de las diez y vamos a jugar.

—Hay escuela mañana — reclama Chiharu soltando por fin a Yamasaki.

— ¿Cada cuando tienes diecisiete hermana?

Demanda la otra sin soltar su botella. Por supuesto sus padres estarán acostumbrados, yo ni eso, veo el reloj y en efecto son las diez y media, mis padres van a matarme, claro, si se dan cuenta.

—Te voy a dejar cuando me digas.

Me dice Shaoran tomando la mano de Tomoyo quien también asiente al ver mi rostro preocupado, por supuesto me aterra el hecho de mis padres se preocupen pero no tengo ninguna llamada perdida eso significa que ni cuenta se han dado.

Después de un rato de acomodar sillas en la mesa redonda, quedando separados lo suficiente para "confundir" a la botella y de risas incomodas y algún comentario de Yamasaki pidiendo que si besaban a su novia no lo disfrutaran y más sobre eso. Yo sólo reí de los nervios, jamás en mi vida he jugado a eso, ni besado ni nada bueno algo así pero no es que agradara del todo.

Respiro profundamente, no sé cuáles son las costumbres en los pueblos y no en las ciudades, tal vez aquí sean más cerrados de mente. No sé.

— ¡Reglas!— indica Eriol poniéndose de pie con cerveza en mano captando la atención de todos —, se permiten besos de lengua — mira a Yamasaki quien niega pero veo a Shaoran arrojarle una papa frita en la frente y dicen algo con los labios que no logro entender, tal vez porque los dos tienen novias aquí —, se puede pedir una prenda íntima, la que la persona líder decida, besos entre ustedes chicas e incluso besos triples.

Dicho esto se me puso la piel de gallina. Jamás he hecho esto, pero lo he repetido creo que un par de besos… ¡veces!, quise decir veces.

El juego comenzó besándose primero Rika con Naoko, Chiharu se quitó su prenda más íntima, jamás hubiera imaginado que ella usara ropa interior de winnie the pooh, seguro que a Yamasaki le ha de gustar o no esperaba ella esto, tal vez por eso no quería jugar. Eriol se besó con Shaoran, cosas que causo varios aplausos, Tomoyo beso a Eriol lo que tardó un par de segundos más y varias risas por los celos de Shaoran, incluso yo me sentí incomoda por ese hecho, es decir, ella no tiene por qué besar a nadie más.

Y luego me tocó a mí una de las cosas, creo que más estúpidas porque seguro no tenían tanta confianza.

—Muy bien chica nueva — comenzó a decirme Yamasaki al momento de sacar un pequeño cigarro mal envuelto de su chaqueta —, sólo tres caladas.

¿Ese era mi reto?, fumar marihuana es lo más sencillo, la consumo, no siempre, la consumía mi hermano, jamás se lo terminaba así que de sus sobras yo fumaba una o dos caladas a la semana desde los trece años. Me sentía como Janis Joplin.

—Piece of my heart — me dice Shaoran —, como Janis.

Le sonrío, creo que él y yo tenemos los mismos viejos gustos.

Asiento tomando el pequeño cigarro para dar una… aguanta, aguanta… la segunda… aguanta… una vez más… la tercera… el humo llegando a mis pulmones y entonces lo saco, poco a poco sin exagerar, despacio… tranquilo.

—Es la cosa más sensual que he visto — me dice Eriol con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Creo que la nueva fuma mejor que todos ustedes — argumenta Naoko quien apenas había cerrado un poco la boca de no ser para hablar.

Tal vez todos tosían un poco al consumirla, tal vez porque a mí me pasaba y ahora ya no.

Algo que te hace sentir bien no puede hacerte daño ¿verdad Joplin?

La botella gira a manos mías y lamentablemente no me toca ser la líder sino a Rika quien se ha puesto más roja que cualquiera.

Mañana en clase tendrá la peor resaca de su vida.

—Veamos qué tan buena es la chica nueva besando — me dice mordiendo su labio inferior.

¿Qué?

¿Yo?

¿Besarme con ella?

¿Es lesbi?... pero creí que… agacho la mirada, sintiendo mi respiración tan perturbada, tan nerviosa por besar a una mujer que nunca he hecho, ni siquiera lo había pensado.

Es decir…

—Vas a besarte con Shaoran… y con Tomoyo al mismo tiempo.

Dice señalando al primero que estaba en medio de las dos y a la segunda cerrándole el ojo como si supiera algo que nosotros no.

—El sueño de todo hombre — dice Yamasaki acercándose cuanto puede para ser fiel testigo del hecho.

—No— digo de repente sin poder evitar mi negativa y dejarla únicamente con mis movimientos de cabeza para un rotundo NO.

Ninguno de ellos dice nada, parecen acostumbrados a esos juegos, eso veo, no les importa pero a mí sí, Tomoyo es mi recién amiga, su novio está a mi lado y sí me gusta físicamente si lo hago se puede molestar, no volverme hablar él me ignorara y seré un poco de viento ocupando el lugar frente a él y al lado de ella.

—Ellos son novios — les digo a los otros mientras señalo a la pareja —, no puedo.

—No se va a enojar Tomoyo — me dice Shaoran quien tiene la mirada agachada jugando con algo en sus manos, restándole importancia al hecho.

Entonces no era de noche ni de días. No hay respiración en la habitación, no hay nadie alrededor. Las canciones de los Beatles a todo lo que daba y estaba bien.

Eso pasaba, estaba bien.

Tomoyo se acomodó su cabello y se puso de rodillas en la silla para que ambas quedáramos de frente.

Estaba bien.

Shaoran se puso más derechito dejando la lata con la que jugaba en sus manos. Acomodó un poco su cabello con un ligero movimiento.

Estaba bien.

La canción de Hey jude con la melodía que ya no reconocía.

Estaba bien.

Mis rodillas acomodándose en la dura silla mientras mis manos descansaban en mi regazo.

Estaba bien.

Sus ojos azules mirándome fijamente sin quitar su sonrisa de mi rostro. Estaba bien.

Las manos de Shaoran comenzando a moverse, estirando su brazo para acercar la cadera de Tomoyo y luego su otra mano en mi espalda para acercarme a ellos. Estaba bien.

Las manos de Tomoyo en el hombro izquierdo de él, yo imitando aquel movimiento. Estaba bien.

Su otra mano libre de ella se puso entorno a mi mejilla izquierda para acercarme y entonces, antes de que otra cosa pasara. Me beso.

Y yo ya no estaba bien.

Sus labios carnosos, tibios, deliciosos por el sabor a cereza de las que estaba comiendo como postre, moviendo un poco la lengua para entrar en mí. Cerrando sus ojos casi cuatro segundos después pero ni siquiera yo podía hacerlo.

Poco a poco, casi sin desearlo sus labios y mis labios se movían despacio, tranquilo, sin prisa, sin alejarnos, tal vez está era una alucinación de la marihuana. Li se yergue un poco para acercarnos más a él sin que nosotras nos soltáramos.

Y estaba nerviosa, claro que sí pero sus labios eran tan deliciosos que no quería que terminara.

Así que moví mis labios y mi lengua a tal manera de no espantarla. Sentí los brazos de Shaoran cerrarse un poco para acercarnos a ella y a mí un poco más, sintiendo su mano acariciar mi hombro y entonces sentí una lengua totalmente ajena a la que tenía en mi boca. Separándonos un poco apenas, dándole el permiso para que la mitad de mis labios fueran de ella y la otra mitad de él, sus labios fríos por la cerveza pero húmedos, suaves, deliciosos, ambos tan ricos.

Comencé a quererme mover más y más rápido pero ellos captaron mi intención y fue él quien se separó un poco para que tomara el rostro de Tomoyo la besara profundamente para luego sentir otra vez la mano de ella en mi mejilla e inclinarme para besar a Shaoran de igual manera, sintiéndolo perfecto, tan él, tan rico, tan delicioso, tan exquisito, tan varonil, moviendo su cabeza apenas lo suficiente para no alejarme y entonces él se separa un poco para besar a Tomoyo con otra intensidad, una manera que ellos ya conocen por la costumbre.

Nos volvemos a unir los tres sintiendo el viento frio de nuestras lenguas al momento de rosarlas por fuera ya que por dentro era imposible, mi mano en la nuca de Tomoyo, su mano en mi mejilla y las manos de Shaoran en nuestras caderas.

Más y más rápido. Más y más húmedo. Respirando y quitándonos la respiración.

— ¡Ho por todos los cielos sepárense o provocaran un orgia!

Nos gritan Yamasaki y Eriol al mismo tiempo mientras nos separan pero ninguno parece querer pero abrimos los ojos los tres para segundos más tardes soltarnos tan rojos como podemos y regresar a nuestros asientos.

— ¿Qué tal estuvo?

Demanda Chiharu igual de sonrojada que el resto.

—Rico — responde Shaoran y entonces es lo último que puedo pensar.

 **The Melancholy Drama Queen.**

¡Hola mil años después mis bellezas meláncolicas!

Este final es un arte, un arte de ser tres.

¿Erotico?... me encanto escribirlo. Como había dicho en Quítame la respiración, este lo voy escribiendo con forme los días, por trabajo fue imposible pero ahorita mismo voy por el cuarto capítulo como a la mitad, cuando tenga el quinto listo subiré el cuarto y así sucesivamente, estoy muy inspirada, he visto videos, he visto entrevistas y por fin la persona que conocí en la relación poliamorosa me ha soltado varios encuentros eróticos antes del sexo que ya me los ha dicho. Poco a poco se irá sacando la relación, si tienen dudas, preguntas, lo que quieran, aquí estaré para resolver.

Pero eso sí, yo sé que no a muchas les gusta este tipo de lectura y no pido que no lean porque todos tenemos el derecho de leer lo que nos plazca pero si tienes mente cerrada y de verdad te desagrada, no pierdas tu tiempo. Pido sean muy abiertas, que acepten a las personas hetero, gays, bis, lesbis, trans… mis mejores amigas son lesbianas y son mis adoraciones así que va para ellas.

Parto de un punto, no y digo ROTUNDAMENTE NO, no hay escenas gay con los chicos. Así que Shaoran va a ser el único suertudo con dos chicas o una hasta que uno de ellos lo decida.

Pero bueno, vayamos al fic, esta vez se han dado cuenta que es diferente a mi otro fic, aquí igual meto un poco de drama pero más adolescente, más chistoso, más entretenido sin tantos enredos, mucha música que encontraran en mi soundtrack de youtube que la liga la tengo en perfil, de verdad escuchen, aquí pondré mucha música como ya se han dado cuenta, Shaoran aquí en El arte de ser tres así se expresa.

Sin más por el momento nos leemos chicas. Las invito, a las que aún no leen Quítame la respiración a darse un paseo y dejarme su comentario, entre más melodramático, mejor.

Gracias chicas. Nos vemos para la próxima.


End file.
